Sacred Sword
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: In the Bakumatsu era the Batousai is slowly turning into a souless demon, can the girl they have stumbled upon save the most valuable member of the Ishin Shishi? can Kaoru save the man behind the Batousai...Himura Kenshin (WARNING Anti Tomoe)
1. Batousai

Disclaimer: I don't own RK  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Prologue: Batousai  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Sakura Tea House  
  
Kenshin Himura, better known as the Batousai sat in the corner of the rather disgusting, in his opinion, whore house. He was waiting until Katsura Kogorou called for him, in one of the back rooms that served for where the Ishin Shishi held their meetings. A few of the geishas tried to come over and 'give him a good time' but the fifteen year old Hitokiri gave them an intense amber eyes glare and they went quickly to the more accommodating men in the tea house.  
  
Sipping some sake the young teenager looked around the room, trying to see if there was anyone that shouldn't be there, as the Sakura tea house was a notoriously high class whore house in Kyoto and many of the more richer men came here for some fun, there were a few of the Shogunate samurai's scattered about and so that set the young Batousai on edge, he thought that a more discrete meeting place would have been better for the Ishin Shishi, but Katsura said that a place such as this would never cross anyone's mind as housing the important members of the underground clan.  
  
The doors of the Sakura tea house slammed open and all inside turned to look at the new comers, in between them was a struggling, gagged and bound the young women was wearing a black hakama and shirt with a white undershirt, it was very strange indeed to see a women dressed in men's clothing, her hair was tied up into a high pony tail just as the young Hitokiri's was, and she had the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. There was an uneasy silence in the tea house and the Batousai saw a few of the men started to whisper.  
  
The girl's eyes darted around the room and realising where she was recoiled in shock, surely they didn't mean to sell her to be a whore? Rage overcame the young woman and she kicked out at the closest man effectively making him fall to the ground, then twisting in the other mans arms she succeeded in making him go off balance, crouching the placing her bound hands onto the floor she swept the unbalanced man's feet from underneath him. The last two men drew their swords and the young girl darted back as they swung at her, however this seemed to be invitation enough for the rest of the male population inside the Sakura tea house to start fighting as well and before the swords of the men who had brought the young woman in could be drawn back for another swing around ten men had surrounded them and the rest had already begun to fight with each other.  
  
The young girl, seeing this as her chance to escape sidestepped the many fighting men and ran for the door, though not quite making it as the man she had hit down first now stood in her way to freedom. Pulling the gag from her mouth the young girl glared.  
  
"get out of my way" she said through gritted teeth, she couldn't defend herself against a sword with her hands tied together, and she sure as hell wasn't going to get any help from the fighting men in the tea house.  
  
The man just sneered, no one hurt his pride and got away with it, no matter how much money he could have gotten for that fire spirit, she was going to die. The man held out his katana and lunged at her, Kaoru would not cringe from death, but nor was she stupid enough to just stand there, twisting to the side she waited for the blade to come past her, but for some reason it didn't. looking back she found a red haired boy, just a little older then herself now standing over the dead body of the man. The girl stood there, breathing heavily and waited for the youth to turn around.  
  
The Batousai couldn't believe what he had just done, for some reason his body had just gone on auto pilot and killed a man, for no reason, ok well he did have a reason, he was protecting the girl from being killed, but never before had he killed out of an assignment, or out of self defence, he had never killed to protect someone else. He could feel the girls eyes on him, and he turned watching as her eyes widened in shock. She uttered the one word she probably shouldn't have  
  
"Batousai" and then she turned and ran into the throng of people fighting. The Batousai stood there for a moment in shock 'how did she know who I was? I have to find out' and so the Batousai raced after her, pushing people out of his way, in the back of his mind he realised that they were headed for the back rooms, and that was where Katsura was, but he continued his chase 'she is fast, but not fast enough' he caught up to her in a leap and flung her against the door and held her there with his sword. The girl stared defiantly up at him, and he noted with some surprise that he was taller then someone.  
  
"who are you?" he demanded, his eyes that intense amber and his face only inches away from hers. She said nothing for a while, as if she was contemplating saying anything at all.  
  
"I wont tell you, so just kill me and get it over with" The Batousai was shocked, not because the girl had defied him, but that she was not afraid of death, as most people were in this era. He was about to say something when the door behind them opened and Iizuka came out of it. The older man smirked at the scene before him.  
  
"come, Himura, and bring the onna" Kenshin turned around to Iizuka and looked at him as if her were crazy, he wanted him to bring some unknown women with him to see the leader of the Ishin Shishi? Iizuka rolled his eyes and walked back into the room, not bothering to wait for the Batousai, however he was having problems holding the still bound girl still, she seemed to think they were going to do something worse then kill her in that room, shoving her none too gently he pushed her inside the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
There was an audible gasp and the Batousai turned around to see Katsura's slack jawed face, as he looked at the girl  
  
"Kaoru? What are you doing here?"  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: hmm, I'd say that was a cliff hanger, what do you think?  
  
Read through by Kami (so blame her if there's spelling and grammar mistakes) 


	2. Kamiya Kaoru

Disclaimer: I don't own RK  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Chapter one: Kamiya Kaoru  
  
~()~  
  
"Kaoru? What are you doing here?"  
  
~()~  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Sakura Tea House  
  
Kaoru turned her blue eyes on the leader of the Ishin Shishi  
  
"Katsura-san?" she asked, hope evident in her voice, and ignoring all present in the room got up from the ground she had been rudely pushed to by the Batousai and ran into Katsura's awaiting arms, happy to know that she was safe.  
  
"Leave, all of you, Himura, you stay" the other men in the room looked at their leader and the young girl in his arms with slight surprise but did as they were told. Batousai moved out of the way of the door and watched with slight confusion as Katsura comforted the girl and unbound her wrists, while examining her exposed skin for any marks. Once the room was empty of the other men Katsura pulled Kaoru away from him and set her down, he then gestured for Batousai to join them.  
  
"why are you here Kaoru?" Katsura asked again, the young girls eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall, instead she looked anywhere but at her fathers friend.  
  
"we were going to move here, my parents and I, we had made enough money off of the dojo to live for a long time, that was about a week ago, they were both killed that night." Here Kaoru paused as if seeing the scene in her mind again "there where ten of them, all Yaminobu ninja's there was nothing father could do against them, he told me to run, and I refused at first, but he slapped me for disobeying him, and told me again to run. I did that time, and that was the last I saw of them. I.Katsura-san why were we attacked?" she now looked to her fathers friend and waited to see what he made of this.  
  
"are you sure it was the Yaminobu?" he asked, his eyes wide and pain was clear in them. Kaoru nodded her head, a lump forming in her throat.  
  
"Himura, did you know of this?" Kaoru now turned to face the red-haired man to see what his reaction was, not surprisingly there was none, the blank faced Hitokiri said nothing for a moment before shaking his head slightly  
  
"I was unaware, though we did stumble across two bodies on our way back from an assignment last week, it might have been them." Kaoru turned her face away at those hard and cold words of death, she didn't know why those words stung her, maybe in her heart she had been hoping that they hadn't died and that they were searching for her, but now that small hope had been crushed under an unemotional boot.  
  
"what happened that you ran into Himura Kaoru?" Kaoru lowered her eyes at that and shuddered.  
  
"they were trying to take advantage of a few women who were crying out to be helped, I couldn't just walk by and leave them, they needed help." She looked up with watery blue eyes at Katsura "I am the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, the sword that protects, I had to, if I hadn't then I wouldn't have been honouring my father and mother's death." Katsura nodded his head in understanding and he placed a warm comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder  
  
"continue" he said in a soft voice, Kaoru nodded, forgetting that the Batousai was sitting not to far away from her and listening to everything that was said.  
  
"there were too many for me to handle, the women ran away as soon as there was a distraction, I didn't expect them to hang around though, so it didn't surprise me. They were all skilled fighters and I was captured, this was a few days ago. I have been with them since and they were going to sell me. It is now obvious to me that they were going to sell me here to be a whore."  
  
They were all silent for a while, taking this all in. Until Iizuka barged through the door, both Katsura and Batousai were on their feet swords drawn and ready to kill, Iizuka held his hands up in defence and both Ishin Shishi members slowly sheathed their weapons.  
  
"what is it?" Katsura asked.  
  
"the Shinsen gumi are here and trying to settle the fighting that was going on, they heard the disturbance out on the street" Katsura cursed and Batousai drew his sword again, just in case he needed to save the leader of their organization.  
  
"who is leading them?"  
  
"Okita and Saitou are here"  
  
Katsura turned his attention to Batousai  
  
"Take her and keep her safe, I will send someone to find you when it is safe, she is important to me Himura, like a daughter" Batousai nodded his head, taking the assignment seriously, anyone that was like family to Katsura was top priority. Bowing to his leader the red haired youth grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled her up to stand while he sheathed his sword.  
  
"it would probably be wisest to go out the side, as they are sure to have people waiting at the front and back." Iizuka suggested, Batousai grunted in acknowledgement and pulled the slightly resisting Kaoru towards the door.  
  
The commotion outside was chaos, men were killing each other and the blue uniforms of the Shinsen gumi were scattered about the men trying to settle things down and having to defend themselves against the drunk fighters. Batousai quickly pulled the young blue eyed Kaoru down the hall and to the right, pushing her up against the wall to keep her out of sight as he checked the halls to make sure that the way was clear.  
  
Kaoru blew her bangs from her face and pulled her hand roughly from Batousai's grasp and rubbed her wrists while glaring at the still searching young man.  
  
"you take too long" she complained and then walked right around the corner and to the side door, she stood there waiting impatiently for the young Hitokiri to follow. Batousai glared at the impudent girl and stormed over to her and yanked the door open, placing a hand at her lower back he guided her swiftly to the outside and into a side street.  
  
After only a few moments they were safely walking down the streets of Kyoto, the moon shone down on then illuminating the dark streets and making it feel more safe. Kaoru turned and looked at the young Hitokiri beside her and studied him discreetly, long red hair was held in a high pony tail and his face was blank, only a small frown was on his lips, his eyes had now gone to a light purple colour with flecks of gold shining in them, and his hand was touching the hilt of his sword. She could see from the way he walked that he had immense skill in fighting and his aura pulsated with power.  
  
"So," she started, turning her face now towards the red haired youth "what do I call you? Batousai? Himura? Red?" Batousai glared at her for a moment before turning his head back to the road, his eyes scanning the streets, 'does she not shut up? Does she not know the danger she is in?'  
  
"I am Himura Kenshin, you will call me Himura" Kaoru rolled her eyes  
  
"well you can call me Kaoru, I think calling people by their family name is impersonal" Himura eyed the girl next to him  
  
"Himura" he insisted, afraid that she would take it upon herself to call him by his first name, seeing as she was so strange already.  
  
"so, Himura, where are we going?" Batousai looked around him and pointed to a small restaurant that was still open, it seemed like a very quiet and happy place called the Akabeko.  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: I'm thinking this is where we might introduce some of the characters of RK, such as Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Sanosuke.though I'm not quite sure, it depends. Well you'll have to hold out for at least a week, I'm going to Melbourne.  
  
Read through by Kami (blame her if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes) 


	3. Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, I own about five cents, and a hanky, and they will be sold in auction for ten thousand each.  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
marstanuki- is this soon enough?  
  
Val- yes I agree with you about Kaoru being strong willed, and well in this chapter you will find out about Kaoru's relationship with Katsura. I'm glad you like it, I thought that Kaoru should have some kind of attitude problem as well her families died and she's a bit confused about her life right now, and well Kenshin is just troubled and his soul is tainted by all the killing, so go the attitudes yeah, plus its more fun this way :D  
  
Leigh- it took me awhile to figure out what you meant about meeting his parents, but, well being blonde sometimes make's you dense, I now understand yay go me hehehe, um Kaoru would be around fourteen and Kenshin is about fifteen.  
  
Ariela- Thankyou for telling me that geisha's aren't whores, I will remember that now.  
  
Luraia Soul- thankyou for reviewing  
  
tir-synni- I hope that I have fixed up that problem, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Warning: OOC ness and strange plots  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Chapter two: Daughter  
  
~()~  
  
It seemed like a very quiet and happy place called the Akabeko  
  
~()~  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Akabeko  
  
They had just been seated at one of the tables in the small restaurant and bar when Kaoru noticed something she hadn't before, her 'body guard' was carrying not one but two swords, the fact that the man in front of her could be such a skilled fighter frightened her a little, oh of course she had guessed that he was the famed Batousai, but she had thought that he just used the art of surprise to kill his victims and not pure skill. The young red head glared at her and turned his attention to the kneeling woman in front of them.  
  
"Some sake and green tea" Himura grated out, he really wasn't up for babysitting some child, and he still didn't know how she knew he was the Batousai, and figured that it was now or never. "Answer me girl, how do you know who I am?"  
  
Kaoru flipped her hair over her shoulder and shrugged  
  
"I guessed, it wasn't too hard you know, anyone with a brain would have known." Himura not happy with the answer grabbed Kaoru's leg from under the table and gave it a sharp squeeze; the young blue-eyed girl cringed under his hand but shrugged it off. "I'm not working for anyone so drop it," she snarled out, not even looking to the red haired young man. Himura growled but released the girl, as the woman came back with their order. Himura took the sake before Kaoru could try and reach for it, and pushed the green tea towards her.  
  
"Drink" Kaoru rolled her eyes but pulled the beverage towards her and took a few sips before placing it back down. She eyed the man before her with a suspicious eye  
  
"Do you enjoy it?" Himura raised an eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate. Kaoru sighed "killing" Kenshin's eyes glowed a violent amber and he said nothing for awhile  
  
"You don't need to know"  
  
"Hai I do"  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Does that mean that no I don't need to know or that you don't like killing?"  
  
Himura grunted and continued to drink his sake,  
  
"Which one?" Kaoru was getting exasperated just talking to this man, his answers were confusing and she hated it when people didn't give straight answers.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Fine" Kaoru waited for a moment and when it looked as if Himura wasn't going to say anything else she blew out some air loudly and pulled the sake from his grasp. "Give it back" Kaoru crossed her arms and turned up her nose  
  
"Iie" Kenshin bared his teeth at her and with lighting quick movements retrieved his drink.  
  
"Shut up, no more questions."  
  
Kaoru humphed and looked away, the Akabeko was filling up and some of the customers were getting slightly drunk from all the potent liquor they were consuming. She was silent for a few moments, but she couldn't handle the awkwardness of her situation.  
  
"When do you think it will be safe?" Himura glared at Kaoru and felt his hand twitch, 'oh how I wish I could just slit her throat..wait! Where did that come from? I am not that violent, I only kill when told.  
  
~Yes, you are a machine, something that they use, you aren't important, you are nothing but a murderer~  
  
Shut up! I don't need this, I know what I am and I am doing this for a better Japan  
  
~Sure you are, just keep telling yourself that, but you know its not true, why do you kill for a better Japan, is this new Japan going to be built up from a bloody ground?'~  
  
He realised that the girl was still waiting for an answer and he grunted  
  
"Iie" Kaoru groaned and sat back on her heels, 'he is insufferable, I mean come on, how hard is it to answer a question properly? And what is with the grunting? Is he some barbarian?'  
  
Iizuka chose that moment to come breezing through the door of the Akabeko and he sidled casually over to their table, taking a seat next to Kaoru, he moved close to her and smiled.  
  
"You are a very pretty girl, I don't know what you see in Himura, do you like the silent, violent type? Because I can be just like that" Kaoru recoiled from the man as if he were a snake and bit back a rude comment. However Himura had felt a strong anger well up inside of him when Iizuka sat down next to the girl.  
  
"I assume that it is safe?"  
  
Iizuka turned and looked at the red haired Hitokiri with a blank look "huh? Oh, yeah" the older man then returned his gaze on Kaoru who stood up and pushed past the disgusting man. Himura growled and followed after the impudent girl, throwing down some yen onto the table to pay for their drinks.  
  
~()~  
  
The streets were silent as the trio made their way towards where the Ishin Shishi inn was, Iizuka leading the way and Himura keeping in step with Kaoru. Kenshin didn't understand why she was so important, but when he had seen Katsura and the way in which his leaders aura had spiked with emotion at seeing her, he knew she was very important and that he had to keep her safe, even if he didn't want to be near her. He stopped suddenly and grabbed Kaoru's arm, making her cry out in annoyance  
  
"What are you doing? Let me go!" She then wrenched her arm from Himura's painful grip and glared at him, and that was when she noticed how tense he was and how his eyes had returned to that piercing amber 'his eyes are more amber then purple, but I like the purple better, the amber just freaks me out.' Staying close to him, as she didn't have any weapon to defend herself with Kaoru watched the shadows for any movement.  
  
"Batousai, tonight you die" the voice was that of a mans, and had come from the alley across the street from them. Kaoru watched as Iizuka who was a little ways ahead unsheathe his sword and point it in that direction, and she also noticed that the Batousai had not. Confused she felt out with her aura and gasped, they were surrounded and she knew the auras, they were of the Yaminobu. Growling in anger she took a step forward, only to find Himura's arm blocking her way.  
  
"Do not act foolish girl, they would kill you in a second." Kaoru glared and went to push his arm out of the way, when she heard the sound of metal on metal, looking upwards she found the blade of Himura Kenshin blocking that of one of the ninjas, he had just saved her.  
  
Pushing her slightly behind him Batousai twisted his blade and pushed forwards, effectively unbalancing the ninja and then with a flick of his wrist the man was beheaded. Two others attacked and the Batousai quickly unsheathed his second sword and impaled both men at the same time before bringing his swords upwards and slicing the men in half, blood sprayed the scene and drenched his clothing, and splattered his face, blinding him momentarily, he sensed the attack more then saw it and dodged just in time, spin kicking at the Yaminobu ninja he then pinned the black clad man to the ground with his sword through his neck, giving it a twist to kill the man he turned around to see if there were any more. He could feel them, just on the edge of his abilities, like shadows that hide from the sun, but they were just watching from afar, they would not attack again this night.  
  
Deeming it safe enough to continue he grabbed the blood soaked hand of Kaoru and pulled her shaking form after him, Iizuka stood a few feet away, and two bodies of the Yaminobu ninja lay beside him.  
  
"We will have to take the long way so as not to be followed." Himura grunted in acknowledgement and continued towards the inn. It took them another half an hour to reach the inn, and to make sure they were not followed, and another hour for all three of them to be clean and in new clothes.  
  
Himura pulled along the now clean, but still shaken girl towards Katsura's meeting chamber, Katsura had asked to see her again, something about setting something straight once and for all. A few candles dimly lighted the room they went into and the window was open and allowed a generous amount of moonlight to spill inside. Katsura sat at the window looking out into the night with a strained look on his face.  
  
"Iizuka, leave us, Himura as well." Both Ishin Shishi members obeyed and left the two in the room alone. "Come, sit Kaoru" Kaoru sat and watched as the man she had sometimes called uncle turned towards her, a hooded look in his eyes.  
  
"I should have told you this long ago, but, I thought it best if we kept you from the truth, and from harm. It seems though that someone has found out and tried to harm you." Kaoru looked on  
  
"I don't understand" she said in a small voice, she had a feeling that what she was about to hear would be something very big and life changing.  
  
"I, it was a long time ago, I was young and foolish, and I was in love. The woman that I was in love with was called Yukani Sashiya, and she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever known. We married, as young and in love people do and we had a child together. However I had many enemies, even back then. They found out I had a wife and captured her and tortured her to death, trying to find out if I had any other weaknesses, about my plans, who the important members were. She told them nothing." Katsura paused here and looked back to the night sky.  
  
"What of your child?" Kaoru asked, her eyes teary. Katsura turned and looked back at the young girl before him.  
  
"I had to keep her safe, I would not allow the only reminder I had of Yukani die as well, and so I gave her to my most trusted friend, he took her and his wife into the mountains and started a dojo, and he taught the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu" Katsura watched as all this information sunk into Kaoru and she gasped, all that she had known, everything, had been a lie. She looked at the man who had treated her as if she were a daughter every time he had come to visit, and she saw the likeness of herself somewhere in his face and saw the truth in his eyes.  
  
"Forgive me my daughter, forgive me" and for the first time in her short life she saw a grown man cry, and her heart broke, she realised then and there all that he had had to give up to keep the only thing he loved left in the world safe. She leaned forward and held the man who was her father in a hug and cried with him, and she whispered to her father  
  
"There is nothing to forgive."  
  
They stayed that way for a while before they pulled back and smiled at each other, Katsura gently wiped her tears from her face, not bothering with his own.  
  
"It is still dangerous for you to be hear, that is why when you are not with me you will have Himura or Iizuka with you." Kaoru nodded her head in understanding, and sniffed loudly, this made her fathers smile to brighten. Standing up he pulled his daughter with him. "You will stay in my rooms, and you will be given a weapon to defend yourself with." Kaoru stopped walking with her father and shook her head.  
  
"I have seen enough killing in my lifetime and even more tonight, I will not kill."  
  
"I would not ask that of you, my daughter, you will be given a Sakabatou." Kaoru grinned and hugged her father, 'this is all knew, but I think everything will be alright.'  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: So your back from outta space, no not really I cant back that up! Alrighty people I'm back from Melbourne and I had a great time, so, like the strange thing I put in there, hopefully that doesn't put you off too much :D  
  
Read through by Kami, so if its bad yell at her. :"D  
  
Kami: I'm not that bad of a reader! You just can't spell! I even had to fix up a mistake.  
  
Sujakata: oh shush you, there is spell check, I'm not that bad :D 


	4. Communication

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, I own this fic though and am only borrowing their characters.  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Ewunia- oh ho ho ho, you get to see how Kenshin reacts to the news in this chapter, and im glad that you find this interesting, I'm trying to get away from what most people do, you know how they follow the story line and just insert Kaoru in, so I hope I don't confuse too many people  
  
Princezz Kaoru- This one took me forever, it's not long but well its longer then the others, ENJOY :D  
  
Kriska- I know, I love Batt/Kaoru fics, that's why I decided to write one, plus I have the Samurai x dvd's and I love them :D I'm so glad that you like my fic, hehehe, and I hope that you like this chapter  
  
MON- hehehe, I agree with you there, hehehe I think you're the first person to say that my fic is cool :D  
  
Val- definitely in the right place hehehe, although Iizuka isn't the right kinda guy to be around ehh, the snake! Hmm we'll see more of his evil ways during my fic so hang out for that and there will definitely be some sweet moments between father and daughter because I think that people don't really explore that and the connection between them will need to strengthen for this fic. :D I'm heaps happy that you didn't guess that Katsura was Kaoru's father so yay, one point for me non for you :D  
  
Aya Komiyama- hehehe, Kaoru's life will get better, so hang in there  
  
Rekka's Angel- I'm delighted that you like how Katsura is Kaoru's father, I will have more on that later I think, so enjoy this chapter :D  
  
Shiomei- well there is some about how Katsura will accept Kenshin and Kaoru, and I just want to ask you a question is it Battousai or Batousai? Because I've read where it's the way I write it and read in other places with the two t's so, yeah just wondering if I'm getting it right :D  
  
Nim- hehehe, here's some for your empty belly, and I hope it will sustain your need until I get a new chapter out, hehehe, I'm so happy that you like it so much, hehehehe, enjoy this chapter chicki bicki :D  
  
Sweetaznpnai4eva- wow, so you've read my ccs ones too? Yeah! I just updated my Xiaolang little wolf if you haven't read that yet, hehehe, took me long enough ehh? Well I hope that you enjoy my RK once just as much as my CCS hehehe, :D  
  
Marstanuki- definitely more K+K action in this chapter, I hope that your pleasantly surprised hahaha, not saying anymore  
  
Whatever- well I'm glad that you find this interesting and that you want to keep reading it, I hope that I don't bore you with this chapter :D  
  
If I have missed any one then I am sorry and hopefully I get you in the next chapter :D flippin heck I love those smiley faces hahahah  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Chapter three: Communication  
  
~()~  
  
"I would not ask that of you, my daughter, you will be given a Sakabatou." Kaoru grinned and hugged her father, 'this is all knew, but I think everything will be alright.'  
  
~()~  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Ishin Shishi inn  
  
Kaoru spent a few days hidden away in her fathers room, she was still trying to sort out her life, everything she had ever known had been false, and now that she knew this she could see the hints of this all throughout her life. Some of the more obvious instances were when Katsura came over and visited, and she had always loved it when he had, the man would always bring her gifts, and lollies and spend the entire day with her. He would often take her on picnics or horse rides. She realised now that normal families would not let a single man take their young daughter out by herself, there would always have to have been someone of the opposite sex with them.  
  
She could also see it when her 'father' has trained her, and how when she sometimes got tired he would keep pushing her and saying "don't you want to get strong like your father" when in reality her 'father' though a great swordsman, was rather frail in the strength department, and so her 'father' then and there had told her in a hidden way that he wasn't her true sire. Another thing that plagued her mind was that she now knew the reason her 'parents' had been killed, they had wanted to get to her, because she was the daughter of Katsura the leader of the Ishin Shishi, and with that knowledge she also knew that there must be a spy among the ranks.  
  
Her father had told her not to leave unless necessary, she knew he was worried about her safety now and he was waiting for her hand crafted Sakabatou to be made before he would allow her to walk freely around the inn. Kaoru thought that maybe this kind of protectiveness would have made her felt claustrophobic, but it held the opposite effect, it made her feel loved, and for some reason, this gave her the comfort she needed as she was feeling very confused and emotional at the moment.  
  
The door to her rooms opened up slowly, giving her enough time to tell the person entering if she was not ready to see them. Her father walked in, carrying a sheath and her sword, he knelt in front of his daughter and presented them to her, feeling as if this moment was very sacred. The sword in itself was very beautifully carved, with the insignia of the Ishin Shishi printed on it just above her families crest, a few dragons chased one another and there were beautiful sapphire stones imbedded in the silver of the hilt. The sword in itself was heavier then the practice swords she used, but the weight wouldn't put off her balance, all in all she thought that the sword was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.  
  
Katsura smiled at his daughter and pointed to the reversed blade, there were carvings all along the side, very shallow so as not to break the swords balance but she could make out a few words.  
  
"The sword that protects" she whispered, she smiled sadly and then placed the sword and sheath down carefully before hugging her father. "Arigatou Otou-san"  
  
"Now, I will feel much better knowing that my daughter will be able to defend her honour amongst my men" Katsura smiled at Kaoru, showing that he thought no one would harm her, and feeling like an idiot she realised why, her family crest was that of Katsura Kogorou, her father, and she was now Kaoru Kogorou, his daughter, smacking her head mentally, for being so dense she stood up and tied the sheath to her black hakama, and then tied up her long black hair so that it was out of her eyes.  
  
"Can I go and train?" she asked as Katsura stood up slowly, he ruffled Kaoru's hair and nodded her head, ignoring her scowl for messing up her hair.  
  
"Its on the ground floor, to the left, you will hear the others training" Kaoru grinned and giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek she rushed out of their rooms.  
  
She didn't see many people as she hurried to where her father told her the training rooms were, but that didn't surprise her, as it was early in the afternoon. Hearing the sounds of people shouting and the sound of wood, or metal crashing together, smiling in delight she walked over and stood in the large doorway to see who was practising. 'Great, its all men!' rolling her eyes and again smacking herself mentally she walked in slowly, searching for a place where there was room for her to practise on her own. 'Of course its only men, duh! My 'mother' and I are probably the only trained females in Japan.'  
  
A lot of the people training stopped and watched her as she walked along the edge of the room, not wanting to interrupt anyone, however that was inevitable as most of the men had not seen her before and were rather suspicious. Some had heard about her arriving with Himura and Iizuka and were interested in who she was. Kaoru however didn't care about these men, she was here to train. Unsheathing her new Sakabatou she held it out straight in front of her ready to start her kata, her concentration was broken when an annoyingly high voice cut through the room.  
  
"Woman, what are you doing in here, and with a reverse blade sword?" Kaoru's fist tightened around her Sakabatou and she turned to the offending man. He was tall, and rather well built which surprised her, as his voice was very high 'mustn't of reached puberty yet' she mussed with an amused grin spreading across her face.  
  
"I'm training, what does it look like baka?" The man glared at her and started to move forwards, he didn't like it when he was left out of the gossip ring, and he would find out who this woman was.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru groaned and turned away from the man,  
  
"I don't have time for this, if you will not train then get out and let the rest of us do what we came to do" Being a man, the high voiced fighter took great offence being told by a woman what to do. The sound of a sword being drawn caught everyone's attention, Kaoru rolled her eyes and continued to keep her back faced to the girly man, her Sakabatou securely held in her hand.  
  
The man charged and Kaoru spun around and held up her Sakabatou, ready to catch the mans rather slow arc in a block, however another sword came into contact with the girly mans higher up. Kaoru surprised as she hadn't sensed anyone so close to her followed the long silver blade to its owner and cursed.  
  
"Damn it Himura-san, get your own fight, this is mine" The girly man as Kaoru had dubbed him quickly withdrew his blade, and Kaoru was amused to see him start to sweat.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry Himura-sama, I did not know she was your woman" Kaoru snorted.  
  
"His woman? Ha! I'd like to see that" Kaoru sheathed her sword and turned to Himura who still had his sword outstretched, Kaoru placed her hand on the flat side and pushed it down. "You don't need to keep your sword there, his is gone now, and the girly man is practically wetting his pants"  
  
"Do not touch my swords, ever," Batousai whispered harshly at Kaoru. Blue eyes clashed with amber and they both glared at one another.  
  
"Humph, well I'm going to start my training again and hopefully this time it isn't interrupted" Kaoru turned on her heal and went a little bit away from Himura to take out her Sakabatou again and start her kata. Kenshin however went and sat down in the corner, his sword at her feet, ready to be used, and he watched as Kaoru practised the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu.  
  
'Why does she had the crest of Kogorou on her sword, is she related that closely to Katsura? What is she to him.. ~()~FB~()~  
  
"She is like a daughter to me"  
  
~()~EFB~()~  
  
...a daughter? Is she his daughter?' Himura looked over at where Kaoru was finishing off her kata movements and looked her over more carefully, she had a slightly turned up nose, that looked very similar to Katsura's, she had fine boned hands, that were long and slender, just as Katsura, and now that he thought about it, she did look like she was an offspring to the mighty leader of the Ishin Shishi. Shaking his head in wonder the young Hitokiri continued to follow the young girls movements and saw some weaknesses in her skill, how if she changed her balance just slightly this way or that she would have more power behind some of her attacks. He also didn't recognise the style she was using and it was very beautiful, even if it was much slower then his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  
  
After a few moments of debating whether to help this girl Himura stood and walked over to her 'she is the daughter of our leader and should know the best ways to defend herself, for she is just as important as our leader.'  
  
Kaoru continued with her kata, eyes still closed as she felt the approach of Himura  
  
"What is it?" she asked, non-too civilly.  
  
"I will help you with your technique" Kaoru snorted and continued on with her kata  
  
"I don't need your help"  
  
"I didn't say you had a choice" and before Kaoru knew what was happening Himura had his hands on her hips and moved her footing slightly and guided her hands a little lower, Kaoru shocked at how close the Hitokiri was to her dropped her Sakabatou. Himura growled at her. "If you are this sloppy when you train then I would hate to see what you are like in battle."  
  
Kaoru elbowed Himura in the stomach, which he blocked easily. Shaking his head he bent down and picked up Kaoru's weapon.  
  
"Why do you carry a reverse blade sword?" Kaoru snatched her sword from Himura's grasp  
  
"I refuse to kill" Himura nodded his head in understanding, and repositioned Kaoru's hold on her sword.  
  
"A pretty idea" he said in a whisper, and before Kaoru could question what he had said he was again making her stance wider and more balanced, giving her a better chance at being able to move in different directions as she might have an attacker who starts from the front and goes to the side, or in any combination. Kaoru was about to start her kata again when she realised just how quiet the training room was once again. Turning her head so she was looking up and over Himura's shoulder as he was directly behind her, she was the shocked looks on the other fighter's faces. Himura turned as well and glared at them for interrupting his little teaching exercise to keep one of the most valuable people of the Ishin Shishi from getting killed the first time she came upon someone in battle.  
  
At that moment Katsura came in a found Himura with his hands on his daughters hips, his first impression was that the young hitokiri was taking advantage of his daughter, but on closer inspection he realised that his anger was not needed, Himura was actually helping in his daughters training and he smiled at them both, 'this is definitely something different, Himura showing care for another member of the Ishin Shishi, hmm, maybe we haven't sold his soul to blood forever, and if he can keep my daughter safe as well, then..I do believe that it is a good thing..however, I will have to watch him and make sure that he doesn't compromise my daughters honour by spending too much time alone with her, rumours will start and if not killed quickly will escalate..I can not have that happen to my Chibi-Kaoru.'  
  
The members of the Ishin Shishi all bowed to their leader and quickly went back to training, but strangely enough they were all facing where Kaoru and Himura were, Katsura shook his head at their antics and went to the side of the room to watch the two youngest members of his clan continue with their training.  
  
Kaoru concentrated on what Himura was saying, but she was having trouble thinking, she had never been this close to a person her age before, of the opposite sex, and he was very handsome, she didn't understand why her body was liking the way that he held her and how he continued touching her and righting her if she tripped slightly, 'I'm going crazy, that's it, its official.' She was about to do the next part of the kata when Himura's fingers gently flittered down her sides to follow with her movements, and the action made her giggle. Himura stopped almost immediately when he heard her laugh. Glaring down at her he scowled  
  
"This is no laughing matter, you do realise that fighting is-"  
  
"You made me ticklish"  
  
".?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you don't know what its like to be tickled do you?" Kaoru turned to face Himura and looked up into his now confused violet amber flecked eyes.  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru grinned at him  
  
"Do you want me to show you?" Himura was now put on the defensive, he didn't like not knowing what things were, and he glared at her, wondering if she was threatening him with some new technique he didn't know about.  
  
"Iie, I'll be fine"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hn" Kaoru rolled her eyes at him reverting to a caveman, but just nodded her head and turned back around  
  
"I'll show you what it is later," she twisted her sword in her grasp and went back to the position she was in before to follow on with her 'lesson.'  
  
~()~  
  
She couldn't sleep, and she didn't want to wake her father up, so tying her sleeping yukata around her tightly and tying her sheath around her slim waist and crept passed her fathers sleeping room and out into their multipurpose room, sliding open the door she went down stairs and decided to go outside for some fresh air. The moon was high in the sky and bathed the earth in a soft glow; Kaoru smiled to herself and breathed in the fresh air. Stretching her muscles she stepped further out, and at that moment she heard the splash of water, knowing someone was probably bathing Kaoru was about to go back inside to not disturb them, but for some unknown reason she wanted to see who it was.  
  
'Pervert, Kaoru you are a hentai,' repeating this sentence over and over in her head didn't stop her from peeking around the corner, and she gasped, there by the well stood the red haired young man Himura, water dripped from his entire body, which was still clothed. Blood was running down his cheek as he stared into his reflection on the water. Then he picked up a ruff scrubbing brush and brought it to his hands and started scrubbing as them harshly. Kaoru watched and felt a stab of compassion for the young Hitokiri, she knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to scrub the blood away when she knew very well that there wasn't any visible sign of blood. Sighing she threw all caution to the wind and walked up to him, making sure that she didn't creep around like a thief so when she reached him he killed her. She made enough noise to alert him of her presence if he hadn't already sensed her.  
  
She was right up to his side and he still went away at his hand, rubbing it red raw, Kaoru took the scrubbing brush from his hand and he started, his eyes going wide, and for the first time since she had met him, his eyes were completely violet, and she saw all the emotion raging in them, the most prominent emotion was pain, he was hurting deep inside for what he had to do for the clan. Kaoru continued to stare at him, both of their eyes locked and she gently took his hand and led him back inside the inn, there was a small entry way where some small cushions littered the floor and Kaoru sat Himura down on one of them before going off to the kitchens to fetch some warm water and cloth.  
  
When she returned, Himura hadn't moved from his spot and Kaoru knelt in front of him, taking both of his red hands she placed them into the bowl of warm scented water and began to gently wipe at them, trying to soothe the skin he had massacred. Himura watched Kaoru's slow ministrations, but nothing was going through his numb brain but the killing, this was the first time he had been wounded in an assassination, and that fact made him realise that he was not all invincible as everyone was led to believe.  
  
Kaoru had finished with his hands and left them in the water while she tended to his still bleeding cheek, after cleansing it and placing some herb salve over it to help heal she wiped dry Himura's hands and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Now go and change into some dry clothes and get some sleep," she said, giving him a little push in the direction of the sleeping areas.  
  
"I don't need your help" Himura said, trying to get his bearings again and become the sharp eyed Hitokiri that he was, Kaoru offered him a small grin and turned to go and put everything back  
  
"I didn't say you had a choice" she whispered and was already walking in the direction of the kitchen to put away the bowl and cloth she had used.  
  
Himura scowled at her for using his words against him and he walked down the corridor heading for his rooms, but he couldn't help but feel cleaner then he had in a long, long time.  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: awe, little K&K moments there, nothing big and spectacular, but we need to build a strong friendship before we get to the hot stuff :D  
  
Read through by Kami, so kill her if it doesn't make sense :"D  
  
Kami: hey! How are they supposed to kill me if they don't know where I live? Sujakata you are such a baka!  
  
Sujakata: HEY! Kami no busu! Mwhahahaha, ok, well let me know what you all think :D 


	5. Water

Disclaimer: I now own a painting, yay go me, and I have all the samurai X dvd's Woohoo go me..oh, but I don't own RK, damn it!  
  
Rating: PG 13+ because there is violence and some kissy kissy scenes, but I'll warn you about those beforehand.  
  
Note: there is no Kissy Kissy scene..but one is coming up, very shortly...but it will be friendly..awe  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Val- ok ok, so now its one for you and one for me, but I will get something in that you didn't think about. So yes she will show him what its like to be tickled, and their friendship does grow a whole lot in this chapter hehehe  
  
Marstanuki- mwhahaha, well I hope that I didn't muddle up your brain, but if I did then oops! Hehehe, enjoy the chapter AND!!!! Update your fic TIMELESS that was what inspired me to write this one!!!  
  
Kyanos- *claps hands too* yay another update, hehehe yeah it will be slightly different from the OVA but you'll see bits and pieces of it, like in this chapter there's a bit of it in there. I know, I also would LOVE Kenshin to train me oh yeah *sighs*  
  
Suteki- is this soon enough for you? Heheheh im glad that you like my fic, so I hope that you like this chapter :D  
  
Sweetaznpnai4eva- hehehe that is how you spell Kawaii, and I hope you like the little K+K moments in here too :D  
  
Chiruken- oh hell, I know what you mean about stupid computers..i mean beautiful creations that make our lives easier (just between you and me I reckon that they are going to take over the world some day like in the matrix) hehehehe oh im so glad you got to update last chapter :D I also love what ifs they are fantastic, so hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
  
Nim- yes it was Akira *gives you a big box of chocolates* you were the only person to point that out, very smart yay! And yes Tomoe will make an appearance and well, maybe more then that! I think she might become a key figure, but remember this is a K+K hehehe, when I was watching betrayal I was all like ah I hate her I cant believe that she is like that and leading poor Kenshin along like that, evil cow! Hahahaha, and then I was all sad when she died. Ok, so yeah, enough of my ramblings, I reckon you are probably waiting to read this chapter ehh, ill shut up now :D  
  
Shiomei- hehehe, hmmm yeah, I didn't know how to do that because I know that Katsura likes Kenshin so I was thinking he wouldn't really mind it too much, but being a father he would want to make sure that his daughter had the best, I'll have to wait and see where this goes.  
  
Shizuka- hahaha, I'm glad that you like it so much, yes I know what you mean, well there's a little Kenshin going skits moment in this chapter, although you don't really get to see much of what he was thinking so I'm thinking in the next chapter of doing a flash back for him...i don't know, what do you think?  
  
Rekka's Angel- heheheh Kami will be pleased that you didn't want to kill her hahahaha, and thankyou for agreeing with me about the whole friendship to love thing, I don't really like how in some fics its love at first sight, I believe that you have to get to know a person before you love them :D  
  
Jem13- hehehe, more romance coming up and well, I think we can add in some more training..maybe some by the moonlight? Oooh don't get too carried away yet, hehehehe, enjoy this chapter :D  
  
  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Chapter Four: Water  
  
~()~  
  
Himura scowled at her for using his words against him and he walked down the corridor heading for his rooms, but he couldn't help but feel cleaner then he had in a long, long time.  
  
~()~  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Ishin Shishi inn  
  
It was a beautiful day and Kaoru felt absolutely restless, she had wondered all around the inn trying to find something to do, but she would either get these weird looks from people or they would be too scared to even look at her, she even had some of them run away. Looking out the window she decided that today she was going out, into the town, and away from the inn. Dressing in a dark red Hakama and tying on her sheath, she pulled her long black hair up into her usual high pony tail, and then stopped what she was doing 'no, how about something different?' smiling to herself Kaoru quickly braided her hair so that it fell in a thick rope down her back. Nodding in satisfaction she walked out of her and her fathers rooms to go and search for him.  
  
She found him at the ponds where he fed his fish talking to Himura and Iizuka. Smiling she hurried up to them with a grin on her face, Himura had just said something and was about to turn away when Kaoru brushed past him and stopped panting in front of Katsura. All present watched her with mild amusement as she tried to speak while still puffed.  
  
"Yes Kaoru?" Kaoru turned her big blue eyes on her father and her smile widened  
  
"Can I go out today?" Katsura frowned and looked away from Kaoru's pleading eyes for a moment.  
  
"It's not safe for you to-"  
  
"But what if someone came with me? You said it yourself, if I have either you or Himura-san or Iizuka-san with me, then I could go" Katsura laughed at his daughters memory and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Well if Himura and Iizuka go with you then I should see no problem with that" Kaoru hugged her father and smiled happily  
  
"Arigatou, Arigatou," and in her happy moment Kaoru grabbed Himura and Iizuka's hands and pulled them along after her, eager to get away from the inn.  
  
Katsura watched them go and shook his head at his daughter's antics, 'she had such life, and I just hope that Himura doesn't kill that too.'  
  
~()~  
  
Kyoto  
  
Kaoru realising that she was holding the disgusting Iizuka's hand quickly dropped both Himura's and Iizuka's hands and walked a little ahead, one hand hovering just above her Sakabatou, just in case of any trouble. She was so excited and there were so many things to see, she hadn't had a chance since she had arrived to actually go sight seeing. Finding a small flower shop she quickly ducked inside and was immediately assaulted with the smell of fresh flowers. Smiling she trailed a small hand over the velvety petals and gasped at their beautiful colours, and for a small moment she forgot that she was in the middle of a war, and that blood was shed every night, and that she had been orphaned and then taken in to her real fathers house where she lived with murders.  
  
The shop owner walked up to Kaoru with a frown on his face and he slapped her hands away from his merchandise.  
  
"If you are not buying then please refrain from touching" Kaoru pouted and turned her back on the man, upset that he had ruined her good spirits, she was about to leave the shop when an idea came to her. Taking a small glance behind her and making sure that the owner wasn't watching she quickly took a few flowers and stepped out from the shop, a bright smile on her face. Turning to see if she could find Himura and Iizuka she saw them standing next to each other, both looking at the most beautiful woman Kaoru had ever seen. She must have been about seventeen or eighteen by how much of a lady she looked and Kaoru's smile faded knowing that she would forever be known as a tomboy and that she wasn't ever going to be as beautiful as that girl.  
  
Shaking off her self depressed state Kaoru made her way over to Himura and Iizuka and presented them both with a flower.  
  
"Where did you get these from? You have no money" Iizuka asked, a raised eyebrow. Kaoru grinned  
  
"I didn't?" her face was the essence of innocence and both men saw right through it. Kaoru smiled brightly and continued to walk down the street twirling a small white rose between her fingers. Himura shook his head and wondered about why his lips were twitching as if wanting to turn upwards, scowling to himself he followed after the energetic Kaoru who was stopping and looking into the shops and asking people how much this and that was. 'Again I am a babysitter, I am a Hitokiri, and I should be doing my duty.' Looking down at his hand Himura glared at the small cherry blossom that was in his palm, and then up at the fast disappearing back of Kaoru 'that girl is going to get herself killed if she keeps this up.'  
  
Kaoru however had seen that woman that Himura and Iizuka had been staring at, and she had felt a very violet aura from her, and she was going to check it out. She knew however that she was just trying to get her mind off of Himura, because she now felt a little strange around him. She had seen him weak, and she was sure that no one had ever seen the Batousai as she had. But for some strange reason she felt as if he didn't mind as much that she had witnessed it, because he hadn't killed her yet, nor had he stopped being as he was around her, 'even if he acts the same way around everyone else as well as me, but still, its not like he's ignored me yet, so I think that I could probably call us on some level friends.'  
  
Shaking her head at her foolishness Kaoru cursed herself for being distracted, she had now lost the woman and had no idea where she was. Glancing around she realised that she was in a less populated area and there was a large body of water just to her left, and there was no sign whatsoever of Himura or Iizuka. Growling at their slowness she walked over towards the water. She had never learnt to swim as a child since there had been no real need and now that she looked at the beautiful blue of it she wondered what it would feel like to be fully immersed in its coolness.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kaoru spun around, her hand going straight to the hilt of her Sakabatou. She calculated her odds and cursed colourfully in her mind about her stupidness for not realising that she was no longer alone. There were five in all, and they were definitely street thugs or the like, all held a weapon of some kind and were rather scungy looking. The leader had a big nose and was pretty unattractive. Kaoru figured that she should just leave them be and not humour them, as she probably would have normally if she knew she could win. 'Where the hell is Himura-san? Baka no Iizuka, if he isn't chasing girls he's drinking sake, Himura-san though has no excuse, what does he do anyway?'  
  
Watching as they continued to move forwards Kaoru groaned, she hated fighting, oh she loved learning it, but it was always so messy and for some strange reason she always got in trouble. Pulling out her Sakabatou she held it in front of her knowing that she had to confront these idiot goons.  
  
"What do you want?" her voice was strong and she congratulated herself in her mind for the wonderful performance, however the goons didn't take to kindly to her being assertive and started grunting 'great Himura-san is not the only barbarian, cave man who communicates in grunts.'  
  
"What do you think we want tom boy Tanuki?" Kaoru bared her teeth at the men, 'ooh, no one insults me like that and gets away with it, grr.' Sliding into a fighting stance she waited for the first to come at her.  
  
What Kaoru wasn't expecting though was that they all charged, keeping in line with each other so that they reached her at the same time, overwhelmed Kaoru took a hit to her head and stomach, for some reason they weren't using their weapons and he craftily taken Kaoru's Sakabatou from her hands, leaving her weapons less, their assault was absolutely monstrous and they continued to beat down upon her, Kaoru sent out many kicks and punches but there were just too many overpowering her for her to get in one good punch. Not one to give up like that Kaoru mustered up as much energy that was left in her weakening body and she kneed the leader in the balls. There was a sharp intake of breath and then the man had fallen onto the ground almost crying like a child.  
  
"..thr..ow.her..in..in..the..wa.ter" The others laughed and Kaoru turned pale at his words, all the fight rushing out of her body. 'I can't swim, they cant, they cant.' She was beginning to panic and started screaming when they picked her up from the ground and carried her over to where she had been standing admiring the water. It was a long way down and instead of seeing the peaceful blue she had before, she saw a dark blue swirling mass that wanted to swallow her up. Her screams pierced the air and the men snarled slapping her on her face to shut her up.  
  
"IIE! IIE! HELP...HELP!!!" she was crying now and for the first time in her short life Kaoru felt utterly afraid, and helpless, she was going to die and she was alone. "Iie, please..please don't..Iie-" they were all laughing at her as tears streamed down her face and then she was over the edge falling, falling, the wind rushed in her ears and she screamed one last time before she felt the cold grip of the water take her, she was screaming in the water, taking in great gulps of it. She broke the surface still screaming and splashing about, her already weakening body was failing to keep her above and she went under again, she was thrashing now, her eyes wide open and she could see the sun shining just above the surface, her fingers trying to reach it, trying to pry the water apart so she could get some oxygen.  
  
She needed air, she needed to breathe her brain her lungs everything was screaming for her to open her mouth and take in some air, but she knew that if she did she would just swallow more water, she was getting dizzy, little black dots were sprinkling over her vision and she only barely noticed that she was drifting further and further away from the light, and that her mouth was now open but her impulse to breathe was now gone, her hands were still reaching up, and she was dieing.  
  
Her ears distantly heard the sound of the water splashing, but her eyes were locked on the sun, slowly getting clouded by the black dots. Something obscured her vision of the light, something red, Kaoru narrowed her eyes as if she could get rid of the nuisance, but it persisted and she felt an iron grip on her wrist. She was fighting unconsciousness, she would not die with her eyes closed she was vowing when she felt a violent tug on her wrist again and her head broke the surface. Her ears were the first to attune to what was happening, someone was saying something shouting, her eyes were blurry from being open in the water, but for some reason her brain was telling her to breathe 'no...I cant...I-'  
  
"KAORU BREATHE DAMNIT!" she was slapped hard on the face and her eyes cleared showing bright amber eyes glaring down at her, and an angry face with red hair plastered to its forehead. Kaoru tried to breathe but her airway was blocked with something and she started to cough, making her head flop forwards and back into the water. She heard a curse and her head was lifted back up. Now she knew who it was, her brain has now clearing of the fog as her could take in big gulping breaths...  
  
"Ke.shin?" her voice was just barely above a whisper before she collapsed against his chest, shivering like there was no tomorrow and she had no strength left in her. She was slightly aware of a shift in positions and found herself being cradled by Kenshin in one arm while he swam forwards slowly, looking up through wet bangs she saw a rope had been lowered and up at the wall was Iizuka with a strange expression on his face. Kenshin grabbed a hold of the rope and Iizuka started to pull them both up very slowly.  
  
It was awhile before both Kenshin and Kaoru were on safe ground, Kaoru was almost asleep with exhaustion, looking around her she saw the dead bodied of the five men that had attacked her. However seeing their blood spilled didn't bother her as much, and she clung to Kenshin as if he were her lifeline.  
  
~()~  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and found herself in her bed and dressed in her sleeping yukata. She hurt all over and felt groggy, wiping the sleepy dust from her eyes she yawned and stretched slightly racking her mind to remember what had happened. She was about to get up when the voice of Iizuka floated into her room.  
  
"You should have seen it, it was like nothing I had ever seen before, he was possessed, I'm sure of it. We had heard her screaming from a few streets away and had hurried but only go there when she was thrown over. Himura then went and killed them all, not even doing his normal 'you will die' speech he gives to everyone. Then throwing his swords away he-"  
  
"Matte-" Kaoru sat up straighter, that was her fathers voice "-he threw his swords away?"  
  
"Hai, strange I know. Now let me continue" there was a pause "he dived off of the side and went in after Kamiya, then he was screaming at her, and he called her by her first name! What do you make of this?"  
  
Again there was a silence  
  
"I am not sure, however I do know that Kaoru wont be leaving the inn for awhile and when and if she does she will have more people with her, it is much too dangerous for her to be out in a time like this"  
  
"I agree with you Kogorou" There was a shuffling and then the sound of a door being closed. Kaoru sat back and began to think this over.. 'He called me Kaoru? Hai I remember that and I called him..' Kaoru blushed 'Kenshin.'  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: oh dear me, what is this? Growing feelings? Yes I know that its moving a bit fast but I was thinking with all this action going on two people would be brought together much quicker, and you do grow affection for people who save your lives. Oooh there was a little bit of Tomoe, so she will be making an appearance maybe in the next chapter. However in this fic her character will be much more sinister then what I have read in others, so Tomoe fans I am very sorry.  
  
Read through by Kami, so you know the drill  
  
Kami: shut up. I thought this chapter was better than all the other ones so don't have a fit at me. Oh and I can't be stuffed picking out all the spelling mistakes cause I'm just too tired. (little yawn :o ) keep going Sujakata, your getting better with the whole fighting scenes ! :P  
  
Sleepy dust belongs to the wonderful Justified; my sister Jesmycar's boyfriend. 


	6. Reflections and a Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, although I would like to own Kenshin...hmmm, and Aoshi, and Yahiko, and Sano and Soujirou..and anyone else from RK who is special (I am forbidden to say the word sexy as it is ruling over my entire dialog when I speak to people, so slap me if I say it)  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Marstanuki- hehehe, yeah go the thumbs!!!  
  
Val- heheheh I reckon he likes the damsel in distress as well, see Kaoru's both, especially in RK, see she is so head strong that she does things without really thinking and gets in trouble so Kenshin has to save her, and he lies that she's strong and try's to defend everyone but he also likes to hold her and love her and all that stuff, and I think he likes to protect what is his. See if she was too strong then she wouldn't need his help, but she also can help him in different ways. Ok, so I suppose its now two for you and one for me, but Tomoe wont get him, heheh there will just be a few close calls.  
  
Sweetaznpnai4eva- hehehe I cant wait for that either, ooh I'm just as excited as you are, but you cant rush these things..hopefully something happens soon hehehe  
  
Shizuka- ok, here's your flash back, and I hope you don't mind the whole Tomoe thing too much, but it will be different, trust me, and you'll see it in this fic, she's going to be more tempting and straight forward because Kaoru is there and she knows that Kaoru could foil her plans to get Kenshin and kill him. Also just like to say that nothing much really happens in this chapter, but I hope your still interested, though I did give a long insight into what Kenshin is thinking, well I think I did, so you'll know what he thinks of Kaoru and Tomoe.  
  
Saskia- well chicki bicki, I do believe that Kaoru will become stronger and you'll see it in this chapter, hopefully this was quick enough of an update, enjoy  
  
Rekka's Angel- why thankyou *gives a big hug* im keeping them in character? Yay! I actually thought I was chopping and changing Kaoru's but I suppose that's alright since she lost her 'parents' and all. I don't like Tomoe that much so yeah, don't expect me to be kind and all with her, mwhahaha, though I don't think you'll mind all that much. K+K action in the next chapter I promise.  
  
By Sujakata  
  
IMPORTANT: I have made two mistakes that have been pointed out to me.  
  
First of all I called the geisha's whore when they are not, so I would like to thank Ariela for telling me that  
  
Second I put jewels and stuff on the hilt of Kaoru's Sakabatou, and so all that I said that was on her sword's hilt will now go to the sheath, hopefully there will be no problems with that, if there are then opps and bare with me, so I would also like to thank JML for telling me that as well. Ok now enjoy the chapter :D  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Chapter Five: Reflections and a Woman  
  
~()~  
  
'He called me Kaoru? Hai I remember that and I called him..' Kaoru blushed 'Kenshin.'  
  
~()~  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Courtyard of the Ishin Shishi inn  
  
He sat there, cross legged, on the small porch, watching the other men come in and out of the gates, some of them strolling around talking to their friends. The red haired young man turned back to his swords and took up the small white cloth and continued to clean his swords. He couldn't get the other day out of his head, the way he had reacted  
  
~()~FB~()~  
  
He couldn't see her and he cursed himself for loosing the one thing he was supposed to be watched. He blamed it on Iizuka for constantly talking about that woman they had seen, sure she was beautiful, but he didn't have time to think about that now. Looking once again down at the Cherry blossom in his hand he tucked it safely in the folds of his Hakama. Searching again he pulled the still jabbering Iizuka forward by his gi.  
  
"Would you shut up? I'm trying to find Kamiya" he hated saying that name now, it felt as if he wasn't honouring Kaoru by saying her false name. Of course he knew that only himself, Kaoru and Katsura knew the true identity of her and who her father was and so he continued with the ignorant façade to keep Kaoru safe.  
  
"Chill Himura, she's probably just down the str-"  
  
Iizuka had been cut off by the first screams they had head. They were going to brush it off when Himura had the distinct feeling that this was something they should check out, and when the second scream reached them he stopped dead in his tracks, 'that voice...' he knew then that it was Kaoru, and an anger welled up inside of him, not at Kaoru for being a baka and getting into trouble, but that someone might be hurting her and that he, the Batousai was not there to protect her.  
  
~()~EFB~()~  
  
Kenshin sighed, it didn't make any sense to him as to why he was angry with himself or why he should care so much about what happened to Kaoru, of course there was the fact that she was Katsura's daughter and that if Kaoru should happen to be killed then the leader of the Ishin Shishi might just perform Sepuka on himself and then they would be in a world of trouble as Katsura never told anyone what kind of plans he had inside his head unless they were about to execute one. But he knew that wasn't all of it. He found her strangely exciting, and different from what he was around most of the time. She was full of life while all around them death spread around like wild fire, and it was unavoidable.  
  
She was an enigma to him, and he liked it. He knew that being fifteen he would be having strange occurrences with his body and that he was becoming interested in the female population, but Kaoru was different from that, he wasn't interested in her for her looks or that she was a woman with whom he could lye with, he liked her because she made him feel.  
  
~()~FB~()~  
  
Panic, he could feel it coming off her in waves, could sense it in the wind, she was afraid and it made him furious that these people could make the lively Kaoru, the daughter of Katsura scared. He lost complete control when they threw her over the edge, the turbulent rage mixed with his Batousai side churned inside him, making him see red, wanting him to KILL. He did, he allowed himself to become what he and hoped he wouldn't, a man who killed just to see others blood. He killed them swiftly, slicing through their skin as if they were rice paper, his ears were deaf to their screams, and they were all lifeless in a matter of seconds.  
  
He threw his swords down, knowing that if he took them with him when he went after Kaoru he might accidentally let his Batousai side, which was raging over him blind himself to the fact that he was protecting her, and kill her instead. Not even waiting to see where Iizuka was he flung himself off of the side and dived into the water where he saw the bubbles rising.  
  
His anger was subsiding and something akin to dread filled him, he had no idea that Kaoru couldn't swim, and he had no idea how long under the water she had been. He saw her, stretching upwards as if she were reaching for him, and in that moment he found her absolutely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life, her blue eyes pointed up at the sun, her skin deathly pale and her mouth opened slightly as the water caressed her, hugged at her and her ebony hair flew around her in a dark halo, spiralling and floating around her neck. Gripping her cool flesh he pulled her roughly to the surface, knowing that both their clothing was weighing them down.  
  
He had expected her to breath once he had her head above the water, but she continue to just stare lifelessly ahead and he was afraid, for the first time in his life that she was dead, and that he had failed. He had yelled at her then, and did the one thing he had thought he never would do, he hit her, tried to get her to come to her senses. And relief had swum through his entire being when she began to cough, his grip had slipped slightly with her body wracking like it had and her head had gone back into the water. He felt like such an incompetent fool and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
And then she had whispered his name, and he felt something in his chest tighten slightly, but his mind was turned to getting out of the water as he realised that she was shaking, and his mind then registered what he had kept in the back of his mind, the water was freezing.  
  
~()~EFB~()~  
  
'I guess that night was a first for a lot of things,' Kenshin mussed as he pulled a hand through his thick hair, his eyes going to the now empty courtyard. 'It strange though that she called me by my first name, I wonder if this will change anything, no one calls me Kenshin, and I don't know if I should allow her to...I'll-' Kenshin's eyes immediately locked on to the familiar figure of Kaoru who was now dressed and was stretching herself out, he could see the bruises that had formed and the small cuts that were on her fists from when she had landed punches as her delicate skin had split open. 'What is she doing?' Then he saw that she had her Sakabatou out with her and she fell into her fighting stance ready to practise her kata.  
  
Kenshin shook his head at her complete idiocy when she should be resting from her near drowning. However he found her smooth movements calming and again he thought she looked beautiful, with the way she had her eyes closed and held a peaceful expression on her face, the way the cherry blossoms fell from the trees and around her. Kenshin shook himself out of his stupor and rolled his eyes. He had heard the other men talk about hormones, or something of the like and how that usually took over the mind when they were around his age. They had joked and said that maybe he didn't have any..'oh how wrong they were.' Growling to himself Kenshin stopped what he was doing and was about to go back inside when he caught the scent of white plums. Confused he turned towards Kaoru, but no, she held the scent of Jasmine, he'd found that out yesterday  
  
~()~FB~()~  
  
He didn't even look at Iizuka, he bent down and picked up one sword and flicked the blood off before sheathing it and doing the same to the other, Kaoru was tucked snugly under one arm. She was surprisingly light for all her heavy clothing, and he also noticed how small and thin she was, he felt something stir in the bottom of his stomach but quelled it. Pulling Kaoru a little closer to himself to shield her from most of the curious glances they were getting from passers by, Kenshin walked quickly back to the inn and straight to Kaoru and Katsura's rooms. He felt rather uncomfortable about the idea of changing her into dry clothing so grabbed the nearest woman and ordered her to do it.  
  
He waited outside the door until the woman came back out  
  
"You should really get those cuts on her hands treated or they will leave visible scars, on her beautiful skin," the woman said before bowing to him and leaving. Kenshin just ignored her and stalked into the room and looked down at Kaoru. He had no idea why he was still there, he should have left by now. Cursing his mind he knelt beside her and looked more closely at her pale face, he breathed in deeply and that was when he got his first sense of her scent, a beautiful delicate hint of Jasmine, it was barely there, but it was definitely her scent, and now that he had had his first sense of it, it was now ingrained in his mind. Shaking his head he realised that he had to get out of there, he had a feeling that if Katsura came in and found him kneeling over his daughter he would have no answer to give the questions that were sure to be asked.  
  
~()~EFB~()~  
  
So then who held the scent of white plums? His answer came from the woman walking through the gate, it had been the woman from the streets and Iizuka and himself had been looking at. He couldn't deny that she was very pretty, she held that quiet beauty that gave her an air of refinement, and he felt his mouth go dry as he watched her walk elegantly passed him and into the front door. He'd seen the way her black eyes had stared at him for a moment and saw a modest blush grace her cheeks, and he started when she shyly winked at him.  
  
Kenshin was then immediately aware that Kaoru had stopped her kata and was watching him from across the courtyard, and he felt for some reason guilty. Shaking his head at these ridiculous ideas he stalked in after the girl, the scent of white plum very overpowering.  
  
Kaoru however had felt that aura again, though this time it wasn't vicious as it had been last time, this time is was very sad, and held a depressing quality to it, and Kaoru felt her heart ache for this woman. She had seen the way Kenshin and the woman had looked at each other, and had felt a little twinge of regret, but shoved that aside. She had been without female company for almost a week now, and she felt very lonely, and hoped that this woman would befriend her..for she needed someone who was the same sex as her other then the old women who worked in the inn. Feeling slightly happier at the prospect of gaining a new friend Kaoru sheathed her Sakabatou and headed into the inn.  
  
~()~  
  
Katsura had the distinct urge to eat with his men tonight and so pulled his daughter with him, although it was not tradition for a woman to eat with the men, he rationalised that she was a fighter, and so would eat among them. There were many shocked looks when he strolled in with his daughter a little behind him, Kaoru had changed into a dark blue Hakama, as most of the men of high rank in the Ishin Shishi wore that colour to signify their importance. She knelt down next to her father on the end so she wouldn't be seated next to any other male. Across the other side of the room Iizuka and Kenshin knelt, both waiting patiently for the woman to bring out their food.  
  
Kaoru was surprised to see the woman from that morning was serving them. Smiling Kaoru turned to look at Iizuka and Kenshin from the corner of her eye. Both were looking at the woman, Iizuka was definite lust in his eyes, while Kenshin held a quiet reserve and just watched the woman's movements. A little ways down some of the men were beginning to comment on the new server and some of their comments were rather rude. Kaoru glared at them and looked to her father to see if he was going to do anything about it, but he was in deep conversation with the man next to him and so he wasn't listening.  
  
Kaoru not one to let a woman be treated as dirt stood up abruptly, the men in the room became quiet and looked at her. Her father raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation for her little scene that she was creating.  
  
"If you can not say anything nice about the woman who is serving you then keep your comments to yourselves, I do not wish to hear your disgusting voices while I eat." She sneered at the men who were a little further down then her. She watched as their faces turned pink at the reprimand and all three stood up, hands going to their swords.  
  
"I don't care if you are Batousai's woman, you will not speak to me in such a way." Kaoru laughed at them, her hand was next to her Sakabatou in case she needed to defend herself.  
  
"Batousai's woman? Ha! As if, get your head checked you baka I am no ones woman" Kaoru realised that that might have been the wrong thing to say as she saw them get this strange glint in their eyes.  
  
"No one's woman eh?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" all turned to Katsura and the three men quickly sat down, they had forgotten that their leader was dining with them and they all flushed in embarrassment. Kaoru sat down as well next to her rather angry father, though she had no idea if he was angry with her or the men. She didn't find out though because her father just went right back to talking with the man next to him. Kaoru lowered her head and waited for her turn to be served. However she felt eyes on her and she lifted her head, Himura was staring intently at her with stern look at if telling her off for standing up for the woman, she glared at him and then returned to looking down.  
  
Katsura was secretly fuming, at first he had been rather proud of Kaoru for standing up for that woman, as she had been taught the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, the sword that protects, and the woman had needed protection, even if it was only verbally. However his pride had quickly turned to anger at the men who were looking at his daughter as if she were a piece of meat. He would not allow any man to look at her in that way. It hadn't bothered him that the men had thought Kaoru was Himura's woman, as she would have been safe from them because they feared Himura. However now that they thought her free game he would have to keep a closer watch on her, or he might teach her a different fighting style to make her stronger, in case no one was there to protect her.  
  
When the woman Kaoru had stood up for reached her she felt a cold shiver wash over her and she stared up into the most violent eyes she had ever seen, they were flashing with repressed desire to kill something and Kaoru almost flinched back as the girl bent over to serve her.  
  
"Next time, keep your dirty little mouth closed, I don't need a child standing up for me, he was about to do it and you stepped in you meddling fool." This was all said in a whisper so that only she could hear. Kaoru's eyes widened at the cold tones and all thoughts of being friends with this woman went flying out the door. Kaoru came to the conclusion that this woman was evil and that she couldn't be trusted.  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: WHOA NELLY is Tomoe a cow or what? Oooh Kenshin's getting to know the delights of having hormones, and he's starting to get a little confused about Kaoru and Tomoe, well since this is a K+K fic you might realise that he goes for Kaoru, but we will have the meddling rather rude Tomoe trying to interfere. Now does this make things more interesting?  
  
Do I hear a H? do I hear a A? do I hear an I?  
  
What does it spell..  
  
HAI!  
  
Read through by Kami so if I have spelling or grammar mistakes why don't you send the flames to Kami, I'm sure she'll love to burn  
  
Kami: ha ha Sujakata. Very funny. Oh yes and I quite agree with you that Tomoe is a cow. Man I will never know what Kenshin saw in her anyway. : P oh and please don't burn me! I'm not a medieval witch or anything. Really...  
  
Sujakata: ok *cough* freak *cough* 


	7. Injury

Disclaimer: Ah ah I don't own RK but Kami just got numbers one and two of the Kenshin series, we have all three Samurai X DVDs and were getting number three tonight!!! Yeah! Now that's some fun!!! Although it would be better if we owned Kenshin! Hahahaha  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Jason M Lee- thankyou for the spelling stuff, I'll keep that in mind for future reference :D heheh, yeah I know the real Tomoe wouldn't say that but this is kind of an AU and stuff, so everything's changed and I've made her character more strongly evil for my own purposes. Hopefully you are not a complete Tomoe fan since this is very anti Tomoe.  
  
Val- I agree fully about Tomoe, so hopefully this fic will explain what I think happened, the seducing and all that, however she will not be getting the main man! Hahaha, and yes it was pointless that he had to live with the guilt, what was she doing anyway? Kenshin so could have dodged the blade!!! His blindness to Tomoe was probably because she actually talked to him and put him off his balance, so he couldn't properly get a reading on her and if he did he probably denied it because he found her attractive. Us females are bad people!!! So what's that now? Two for me and two for you? YAY I'm catching up ^-^  
  
Marstanuki- I'm updating pretty well I think, you however and your TIMELESS!!!! Where are your updates? Huh, huh? Heheh, and yes definitely K+K all the way.hey that rhymes hehehe  
  
Rekka's Angel- Kami says thankyou for pointing that out, hahaha she's grinning like an idiot because someone reviewed about her. Well I do believe you will see much more of Tomoe's evil side in this fic and especially in this chapter, also there is K+K moments here too, that I just love awe, so sweet, this chapter is the longest one so far but not by much! Which is sad. Hahaha the hormones thing had Kami cracking up too, I was sceptical about keeping it in, but she told me that it was good, so I'm glad you liked it :D  
  
Kyanos- hehehe, well heres your update and hopefully you don't get too excited that you burst before reading it, hopefully you like this chapter a lot, its got Tomoe bashing and Kaoru and Kenshin moments, also I agree with you, I hate Tomoe, well not really since I kind of liked her in the end, but yeah, she sucks! Hahaha  
  
J- hahaha, yes, someone else who likes to see the evil Tomoe, well you'll like this chapter as well, um what I decided to do was just to accentuate what she is feeling so that she is much more devious, and I do believe that if she hadn't of gotten near Kenshin she would be acting much more desperately and coming up with as many schemes as she could, so she is the evil villain in this fic, along with Iizuka I so hate him!  
  
Shiomei- hahahaha, love it!!! Hahahha, um Im not quite sure if I will have Kaoru discover Tomoe's plans, but that would be great!!! Oooh, I can see it now!!! Yes my little conniving brain in working overload, thanks for the input, ill use that if you don't mind :D  
  
Leigh: hahaha, yes I thought about Megumi and ive added her character to Tomoe to make super evil chic! I don't think Tomoe and Kaoru will be friends since they are competing for his affections, I agree with you that she deserves better and this is K+K all the way, so there might be a little bit of Kenshin going for her, but im not quite sure yet, we'll have to see :D  
  
Sweetaznpnia4eva- hahaha, im glad I made you laugh, enjoy the chapter  
  
Aya Komiyama- *blushes* really one of a kind? *gives Aya a big hug* yay, I feel great! The reason why I'm updating so quick is that I actually am really excited with this fic and I have so many ideas, usually I start a fic and then go, blah! Nothing exciting is happening anymore, and I think also its because I have the Samurai X DVD's so I'm all hyped up, its great  
  
Shizuka- *hugs Shiz back* your welcome, it was actually a very good idea so I thank you *bows* um, I don't know if I explained it, probably not, so I'll explain it to you since you're the only one that asked, I think he was just upset that Kaoru made a scene and put her and Katsura's relationship at risk, as no one else knows, you know how she was all like im no ones woman and then the evil guys were looking at her like a piece of meat and then Katsura was all angry? See if anyone knew the relationship between Kaoru and Katsura then Kaoru would be in more danger then she already was. Does that make sense? Im not sure if I explained it properly. Ok, you'll probably like this chapter and there is action hehehe, so enjoy and hopefully you'll be interested in this fic till the end! YAY!  
  
Dewey- well at least someone agrees fully with me! DONW WITH TOMOE! Hahahahaha, definitely K+K all the way :D  
  
H.E.R- thankyou for that ill be putting a warning up, so people who like Tomoe don't have to read it and they have been warned, though I'm not going to change this so Tomoe fans will be happy, because this is my fic and things are the way they are for a purpose, thankyou for reviewing hehehe, definitely like Kaoru better :D  
  
IMPORTANT: it was Kami's birthday yesterday, so it has taken me a while to get this chapter up and running, oh great now I have to chase it!!! Hahaha, anyway Kami is now 14 YAY!!!  
  
WARNING: Tomoe Bashing, if you are her fan then you have been warned, if I get a flame from you then you will suffer the consequences. MAJOR OOCness  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Chapter Six: Injury  
  
~()~  
  
Kaoru came to the conclusion that this woman was evil and that she couldn't be trusted.  
  
~()~  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Ishin Shishi inn  
  
The hallways were dark, but this was the best time to work, she had located the men from the diner the other night, all three were complaining about the girl, the little Tanuki. Brushing her hair from her face the lovely Tomoe walked over to the men and gave them a shy smile while letting her eyes look up from underneath her eyelashes.  
  
"Yes?" they asked, their eyes roaming over her body appreciatively. Tomoe held down her disgust, she needed these bozos to get rid of the little nuisance that could stop her from getting too close to the red haired young man.  
  
"Hmm, that little boy girl is rather..hmmm" she traced a finger over the 'leaders' chest as if contemplating what she was saying; she knew she had the men's attention. "Lets just say, I don't like her either" the men grinned at her, their eyes glues to her chest, and Tomoe moved closer to the leader, their bodies only just touching.  
  
"What is she to you?" Tomoe gave a small laugh, making sure that she continued her ministrations.  
  
"She's competition, see how she takes the attention of the men from me?" The three men chuckled along with Tomoe, and nodded their heads like good little puppies.  
  
"What do we get if we get rid of her?" Tomoe smiled slowly and pulled both her hands up to take the 'leaders' head in her hands and stroked his face.  
  
"If..you do this properly, well, you'll have me" All three men's mouths dried up as she licked her lips.  
  
"But she lives in Katsura's rooms" Tomoe smiled knowingly and turned her face to the side, pretending to search for an unknown listener before she went onto her tip toes and brought herself to the 'leader's ear.  
  
"He has some business to take care of in Tokyo for a few days, he'll be gone tomorrow" she whispered, making sure that her lips brushed his ear; she felt him shiver in anticipation and hid a smirk.  
  
"That's not enough time" Tomoe shrugged and pushed gently away from him before walking away, making sure that she swayed her hips, knowing that their eyes were trailing after her. Tomoe smiled, phase one was now complete, and she would just have to wait until phase two was done before her way to the Batousai was clear.  
  
~()~  
  
She was there again in the training rooms and he groaned inwardly, he couldn't concentrate completely on his own self when she was there, stretching in plain sight of everyone. He could sense the entire room and knew for a surety that almost every man in that room was watching her discreetly, as she bent over and his eyes narrowed as he saw the tops of her breasts, what was she doing? He frowned as he saw some of the men moved closer to her and watch her more openly, and for some reason he could feel a certain protectiveness come over him 'its probably because Katsura left today and entrusted her care to me, again I am a babysitter..but, it doesn't bother me as much as it did in the beginning, sure she is annoying as hell, but, I like her life.' His hand strayed to his swords as more moved closer, he was ready to act.  
  
He watched them, their muscles, the way they stepped slightly to the side and lowered their faces, how their eyes searched her and the other men. He knew what they were about to do, and he would not allow them to hurt her virtue. 'Why am I so concerned about her though? Its not as if she is anything special to me..is she?' he was rudely shaken from his wondering when the acute voice of Kaoru rang out, Kenshin's eyes widened and he had to fight the urge to laugh, one of the men had sneaked up on her while he was thinking to himself and was now on the floor crying like a baby and hugging his genitals.  
  
"That's what you get for watching me, baka," she said and then kicked him in the ribs for good measure before glaring at the other males. Kenshin shifted his feet slightly sensing some rather angry men, His gaze however never left Kaoru, she just looked so ethereal in all her raging beauty.  
  
"Kaoru" he called out, not even noticing that he had called her by her first name. Her head snapped up and she looked at him questioningly. Kenshin twitched his head slightly for her to come over to him and sighing and rolling her eyes she did.  
  
"Nani?" he regarded her for a second, taking in her still bruised face and the way she limped slightly and his face creased into a scowl.  
  
"You should be resting" he stated, his face still a mask of coldness. Kaoru narrowed her eyes and turned her petite nose up at him.  
  
"Huh, yeah, right, I need to keep moving or ill get all stiff" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he was an idiot. Kenshin frowned at her and then pointed at her chest.  
  
Then if you need" here he stressed the word need "to stretch then maybe you need to cover up more" Kaoru looked at where he was pointing and gasped before quickly pulling her gi tighter around her chest.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screeched and went to slap him, Kenshin however with his quick reflexes caught her hand in a vice like grip and held it there, his eyes slightly going amber at the attack. Kaoru glared up at him, and went to smack him with her other hand but he caught that as well, now with no hands Kaoru was seething and went to kick him which he blocked with his knee. "Would you let me HIT you?" she asked through clenched teeth. Kenshin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes "oh, I don't know, maybe because you were staring at my chest?" Kenshin looked slightly perplexed and shook his head at her.  
  
"I wasn't, they were" and he motioned with his head at the men who were watching the couple with fascination that anyone would dare to try and hit the Batousai. Kaoru turned her head at the men and glared at them while she tried to pull out of Kenshin's grip.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kenshin only shook his head, for some reason the prospect of making her frustrated made him feel light inside and he pulled her slightly closer, and that was when his senses were overpowered with her delicate sense of Jasmine, his mind suddenly got much more clearer then it had ever been before and his eyes went over her bruised face, her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, anger swam in her eyes as well as wariness, and he realised that she didn't know what he was doing, and when he thought about it, neither did he. Her nose was delicate and slightly turned up and then her lips..her little pink tongue came out and darted over her lush lips, her teeth dragged on her pouty bottom lip and he had the strangest desire to kiss her.  
  
Alarmed at what he was thinking and about to do Kenshin released her hands and took a step back.  
  
"It's getting late, we should go and get something to eat before sleep" his voice was slightly huskier then usual and he turned away from her before he did something un-Batousai-like and left the room. Kaoru stood there for a few more moments, her breath coming a little quicker then usual and she blamed it on her training that she had been doing a little awhile ago, but deep down she knew that she had been affected by how close she and Kenshin had been to each other and the way his warm skin had touched hers, she didn't know how to describe it, but she found herself wanting more.  
  
~()~  
  
Kenshin had just rounded the corner when he bumped into Tomoe, he glared at her, not because she had run into him, but because he had wanted it to be someone else, a blue eyed someone else. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I'm over tired, that must be it.'  
  
"Oh, gomen ne, I didn't see you there," Tomoe said in a low voice, her head bowed, acting the meek female. 'Ah, just who I wanted to see' she thought and she stepped slightly closer, masking her face into that of someone completely enamoured with Kenshin.  
  
"Hn" Kenshin wondered what the girl was up to and then he saw the glint of lust in her eyes, his stomach clenched lightly and his throat went dry as she stepped closer again, almost touching him. However at that moment Kaoru came around the corner and stepped right into Kenshin making him twist to avoid touching Tomoe and Kaoru grabbed the nearest thing to try and stop her fall, which happened to be Tomoe, and both fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Ah, damn it! Kenshin why don't you watch where your going?" Kaoru growled as she picked herself up, giving Kenshin a nice view once again of her chest, this time however he felt a rush of heat spread through his body as her emotional blue eyes met his. Tomoe glared up at Kaoru and seeing that no one was going to help her up and stood and brushed her clothes off.  
  
"Excuse me please" Tomoe said in a sweet voice, again playing the part of a well-mannered woman, however she was seething on the inside 'when did they get on familiar terms with each other?'  
  
"Oh..its you" Kaoru said, her eyes narrowing slightly, she took a swift sidelong glance at Kenshin before she brushed passed the older girl, her stomach calling for food. Kenshin watched after her and then followed her lead.  
  
Tomoe growled after she knew he was out of hearing range 'that stupid girl, once again she's gotten in my way, I was this close to getting him in my clutches, he would have done something I am sure of it, well after tonight the girl should be gone from this life, and when she is, I will have Kenshin pay for what he did to me.'  
  
~()~  
  
The night was quiet, the only thing that moved was a silent shadow, making its way to the side of the inn, looking up its black eyes searched the top floor until it found the small piece of red cloth that was hanging from the open window and grinned, it's destination had been sighted. Finding a ledge it pulled itself up and continued to scale the side of the inn, its eyes on the red cloth. After reaching the open window the shadow pulled itself inside the room and a soft thump could be heard.  
  
In the next room blue eyes opened wide 'someone in Otou-sans room.' Her breath quickened slightly and she pulled her Sakabatou out of its sheath as silently as she could and then hugged her weapon to her, closing her eyes once again she slowed her breathing, she would need the element of surprise to get away from whoever it was.  
  
The shoji was opened silently and a dark figure walked in, its sword unsheathed and ready to deal the fatal blow. Kaoru's senses were on overload as she felt it drawing near; she had to wait until the figure was about to kill her to act. She felt rather then saw it lift the sword above its head and then swiftly brought the sword down, only to meet the Sakabatou and fiery blue eyes.  
  
The ninja was surprised but wouldn't let this stop him, stepping back slightly it pulled out a second sword and lunged again, one sword again hitting the Sakabatou while the other one tried to go for the side, Kaoru however was smarter then this and rolled out of the way before coming to stand in a crouch ready to defend herself.  
  
Kenshin's eyes snapped open to reveal cold amber eyes, and he stood swiftly, not bothering to place his gi on he slammed his door open and ran down the hall towards the stairs, someone was fighting upstairs and he knew for a surety that Kaoru was the reason. He cursed the stairs and slid on the floor as he came around the corner and then he was upon Katsura's personal rooms, inside he could hear metal on metal ringing out and the cries of Kaoru as she defended herself. He opened the closed door slowly so as not to make himself known and took in the sight before him. Kaoru knelt on the floor Sakabatou in hand and holding off one sword, but she was being blocked from escaping the second sword as she was up against the wall as well.  
  
Flipping out one of his swords he leapt forwards and plunged his sword into the back of the unsuspecting ninja who dropped the sword that was going to kill Kaoru in surprise, Kaoru pushed the Ninja's other sword away and sighed as he stepped back, Batousai pulled his sword out and flicked the blood off but kept it ready just in case the Ninja decided to attack him. The ninja held his wound with one hand and glared at Kaoru, before doing something Kenshin hadn't thought the dying man would do he lunged forwards and plunged his sword into Kaoru. She cried out as the biting metal cut through her flesh and she fell backwards as the Ninja pushed forwards with his last breath. Both Ninja and Kaoru fell to the ground in a pool of blood.  
  
Kenshin stood there, his eyes slowly turning back to violet and he dropped his sword, the Ninja wasn't supposed to hurt her..he had failed. His breath quickened as he rushed to Kaoru's side, his hands hovering over the sword that was still imbedded in Kaoru's shoulder, she was still conscious and whimpering, tears fell from her eyes and she looked up at him.  
  
"Get it out," she pleaded, her voice breaking as her muscles contracted in pain.  
  
"It will hurt" his voice was steady which he was thankful for as inside he was a nervous mess, he'd never had to tend to another's injury's however he was surprised that everyone hadn't gotten up when he'd slammed his shoji open, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind Kenshin gripped the hilt of the sword and held Kaoru down with his other. Kaoru closed her eyes and looked away as Kenshin slowed his breathing, he would do this as quickly as was possible so as to lessen the hurt.  
  
His grip shifted and he counted in his mind 'one, two, three' and he pulled out the sword and threw it away as his hands immediately went to the wound to apply pressure. Kaoru had screamed again and her breathing was now shallow and quick. Her eyes were closed tightly in pain and Kenshin felt his heart twist as more tears leaked from her closed lids.  
  
"Am I going to die?" her voice was barely above a whisper and Kenshin winced at her words, in truth he wasn't sure, the wound wasn't fatal but if she continued to bleed like she was then in all truth she might not make it through the night. However Kenshin felt sick at the thought that Kaoru might die, and he felt that strong sense of protectiveness grow inside of him and he lent down over her, noticing that his hands were stained in her blood.  
  
"I wont let you die," he whispered harshly, his eyes briefly flashing amber. Kaoru's breath hitched in her throat as she chocked on a sob, Kenshin grabbed one of her hands and placed it roughly over her wound before he began to tear strips off of his Hakama. With a makeshift bandage done he took both hands off and tore open Kaoru's sleeping Yukata, his eyes briefly paused on her breasts before they went directly to her wound he pushed her hand away from the blood and wiped it away messily with stripes of his Hakama before placing a wad of cloth over it and again pulled her bloodied hand over the wound before tying the longer strips together to form a bandage.  
  
His hands were deft and businesslike as he secured the wad of cloth over the wound. That done he knew he had to get her straight to a doctor. Pulling her Yukata back over her exposed chest Kenshin then lifted her up, blocking out her cries, because he couldn't worry about that now, he had to save her and if that meant she had to endure more pain to live then so be it.  
  
Kaoru gripped tightly to Kenshin's neck as he ran from the Ishin Shishi inn and into the more populated areas, the streets were quiet save the pounding of Kenshin's feet, for the first time in his career at a Hitokiri Kenshin didn't worry about running stealthily. He skidded to a halt out the front of the closest doctors house and banged on the door loudly, there was cursing from inside and the shoji was opened roughly.  
  
"Nani?" the voice was annoyed and held little patience, Kenshin however couldn't care less, Kaoru's grip on his neck had relaxed alarmingly and she was deathly pale, her breaths were laboured and the makeshift bandage was soaked in blood.  
  
"Help her," he demanded shoving Kaoru into the man's face. The doctor's eyes widened and he quickly ushered them inside the house and hurried them to the back where he did his practise. He ran around the room getting the instruments necessary and then knelt beside Kaoru's prone form and pulled back her sleeping Yukata, Kenshin's hand was on his remaining sword, ready to persuade the doctor to keep to his business, but he needn't of worried, the Doctor quickly tore the soaked rag from Kaoru's body to asses the damage. Clucking his tongue the doctor quickly began to wipe away the blood and then without warning opened the wound wider to see if any main arteries or Veins had been severed. Finding nothing fatal the doctor then went about sewing the wound closed from the inside out, his hands quick and skilled.  
  
Kenshin didn't leave the man's side, his eyes were on the mans hands making sure that he didn't defile Kaoru in anyway.  
  
"So how did she get injured might I ask?" Kenshin snarled  
  
"No you may not ask"  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off. "She'll have to stay here for awhile, for observation and to make sure there aren't any complications." Kenshin nodded his head in understanding. "You may leave now"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I am entrusted with her safely, she will not be left alone." The doctor scoffed  
  
"Well you didn't do too well if her injury is anything to go by" Kenshin bared his teeth at the man his hand going straight to his sword, but he realised that the doctor was right. He hadn't done a good job of keeping her safe, 'this is twice now that she had been hurt when I was supposed to be watching her.' And that was when he remembered that no one else had woken up to the screams, and then he realised that that night he hadn't had any sake when everyone else at the inn had...'It was an inside job!' the realisation made the Batousai itch to find the traitor.. 'When I find who did this, who hurt Kaoru..my..friend, they will pay for it with their life.' Kenshin was a little startled that he thought of Kaoru as his friend, but, it didn't seem too strange for him, he had called her by her first name, he felt comfortable around her and she made him feel like he was something other then a tool for the Ishin Shishi, she made him feel like a human.  
  
The doctor bandaged up Kaoru's wound and her breasts, careful not to touch them as he could feel the man beside him tense ready to kill him if he did 'such possessiveness, she must be his woman,' he concluded and he then pulled the bloodied garment over the young woman's bound chest.  
  
"Pick her up and move her into that room over there, you may stay the night" Kenshin nodded his head and lifted Kaoru gently in his arms, she had passed out on the way to the doctors and was still out cold, her breathing however was much more calmer then it had been before. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "I expect to be payed in the morning" Kenshin grunted and twisted out of the man's hold before stalking to the room the man had pointed at.  
  
He placed Kaoru down gently and knelt beside her brushing her bangs from her face, there were still tear streaks running down her cheeks and Kenshin brushed her still bruised face. 'She was still injured from the other day, and now this, I will not be permitted to watch over her again, Katsura will make sure of it! I have failed him..and I have failed Kaoru, I should have been able to keep her safe, if only I had been in the next room, then this wouldn't of happened. But I will protect her, I will not allow this to happen again, she will be safe, and any man or woman who tries to hurt her will die by my hand, this I vow on my life.' Kenshin settled himself against the door, his eyes stayed on Kaoru's form the entire night, watching her breathe and ingraining her picture in his mind forever.  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: Whoa Nelly, now there was so definite Kenshin Kaoru.so, like the whole chapter? I did, hehehe Tomoe is not very nice, but very crafty, but she will not get Kenshin, this we know as he is more strongly attracted to Kaoru...his friend awe :D  
  
Read through by Kami no killing her this week as it was her Birthday, so yeah kill her sidekick Joshima  
  
Joshima: um..nani?  
  
Sujakata: hai dozo  
  
Joshima: make sense you reject from Fanfiction school  
  
Sujakata: there's a school O_o?  
  
Kami: he he, Joshima gets all the bad stuff now! Yay, I'm so happy it was my b'day yesterday. Oh yeah Sujakata, there is a school for Fanfiction. Man I can't believe you didn't know. I mean, seriously. Joshima doesn't even go to the school and he knows.  
  
Sujakata: Oro? 


	8. Blood

Disclaimer: *bawls* I don't own RK!!!!! So sad..but true, she needs only to be thinner that one wants to get the girl and do I help them? Yes I do. No it's happened once or twice someone-  
  
Kami: Shut up and get on with IT!  
  
Sujakata: maa maa Kami,  
  
Oh yes Umm, does anyone know about the money of that time, and what amount was considered high way robbery?  
  
RK (K+K) fics that I find you all have to read  
  
~ TIMELESS written by marstanuki (Batt-Kaoru fic, Kaoru goes back in time and meets Batousai, very entertaining, enjoy it if you haven't read it already- Incomplete)  
  
~When I fall in love written by KawaiiChica (Ken-Kao fic, sad and very beautifully written fic- Incomplete)  
  
~Strings and Puppets (I think that's what its called, I cant find it since that searchy thing is offline or whatever, but it is a K+K fic, and a very good one at that)  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Rekka's Angel- hehehe, more of Kenshins protective side in this chapter, and Kami says thankyou :D hmm, well I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well, it took me almost all day because I just couldn't think of the way to set out this chapter, hopefully it doesn't confuse you.  
  
Marstanuki- good to know that your working on it :D hehehe, more Tomoe meanness yay! I don't really like her anyway. Hahaha  
  
Val- hehehe Kenshin is going to start seeing through Tomoe, as you'll see in this chapter, and well more badness for Kaoru, but it will start to look up for her soon..hopefully. hmm, where will Kenshin sleep you wonder? Hmmm so do I hahahah, we'll just have to wait and see  
  
Leigh- hahaha, she is in trouble, and I know, SUCKED IN TOMOE! Hahahaha, ok, well hopefully you enjoy this chapter, because Tomoe gets.dun dun dunnnnn a brush off!!!!!  
  
Sweetaznpnia4eva- Im getting better at writing your name hahaha, hehehe, there is a cute little scene at the end of this chapter too, I think I might place in a cliff hanger in the next one since theres too much cuteness, not too sure. Hmm, well ill try and take care, not too sure if I can though, my brain isn't quite as it should be (shh don't tell anyone)  
  
Kriska- hahaha, I know what you mean, you like her and then you don't, you don't cause she's evil and all but I like her cause she's getting Kaoru and Kenshin together, the crafty chick! I love the evil chicks anyway, well unless they mess with the hot guy, then I don't like them! Good luck with school chicka  
  
Chibi-ken14- hahahaha, im glad that you like my fic ^_^ hmmm, well im not sure about Kenshin beating her up, but I am hoping for a real good cat fight, what do you think? Hehehe  
  
Jason M Lee- hehehe, I'm getting a distinct feeling that you like to point out my faults *grins* not that I don't mind, hehehe, just makes me feel a little stupid @-@. Hehehe yes I know about the chest binding thing, but she's fourteen in this fic so I was thinking that it would be a good learning experience for her, since she's been brought up more like a guy and all. Thankyou for pointing out the whole Batousai noun thingy, and for the description of the word noun (I'm such a reject sometimes) and I was wondering if I could have a little help with the defining of Tomoe's character, see I saw her as a conniving chick who wanted her revenge anyway she could, even if she was subtler in Samurai X. see I'm just trying to make her character more stronger for my own evil purposes, but if you could help me then maybe I could try and make her seem less evil then she is. Whoa Nelly I think that's the longest reply I've done hehehe.  
  
Dewey- hehehe, K+K forever, you'll see that in this chapter, don't worry  
  
Chiruken- you'll see the protectivness numerous times in this fic, and I agree with you computers are evil, I mean wonderful creations hehehe aren't you my dear *pats computer screen* hahaha, ok well enjoy this chapter  
  
Shizuka- Katsura makes another appearance in this chapter and he's all protective father and all. Um well hehehe Kenshin gets all angry and stuff in this chapter cause well, oh you'll find out. Um lovely little moments coming up for you and only you Shiz, though don't tell the other readers that hehehe, or they'll get all jealous. More Tomoe evilness so enjoy that hehehe, and well cant wait to hear from you again. Oh my gosh, guess what's on now! Hahaha MASH! Oh that show is so old, I think I'll go and watch it hahahaha  
  
Kawaiichica- hehehe, well hopefully you enjoy this chapter and thankyou for putting me on your favourites list *hugs chica* ooh I feel so special :D  
  
Princess Kaoru- heheh Kaoru will be fine, thought there are some things that happen to her in this fic, oooh I wont say any more or ill ruin the chapter :D  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Chapter Seven: Blood  
  
~  
  
Kenshin settled himself against the door, his eyes stayed on Kaoru's form the entire night, watching her breathe and ingraining her picture in his mind forever.  
  
~  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Doctors House  
  
It was morning, sunlight filtered through the window and settled annoyingly on Kaoru's face. She groaned and tried to roll over but pain wracked through her small frame and she gasped awake. Beautiful blue eyes opened to find violet and amber flecked eyes watching her, slight worry flickered over his gaze before it settled back to its usual mask of coldness.  
  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked in a whisper, her throat hurt and she felt a little lightheaded.  
  
"Lye back down before you hurt yourself" Kenshin answered moving as if he was going to get up and force her down himself. Kaoru rolled her eyes but complied to his wish. They sat, or lied in Kaoru's case in silence for a moment, Kaoru's eyes twitched.  
  
"Well?" her voice was louder this time, and Kenshin smirked down at her, 'she is so easy to provoke'  
  
"It was a miscalculation on my part, that is why you were hurt" Kaoru raised an eyebrow  
  
"Uh huh, you do know it wasn't your fault Kenshin-kun." He was about to answer and Kaoru held up a hand to ward off his insistence. "The only one at blame here is me, I couldn't protect myself from a simple Ninja!" Kaoru turned her eyes away from Kenshin as she felt them prickle with tears.  
  
Again there was silence.  
  
"It was an inside job, the Sake was drugged, otherwise there would have been more men in your room that night instead of just myself" Kaoru snapped her head back towards him.  
  
"Tomoe?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I wonder if it was Tomoe, I mean she was serving that night, and she doesn't like me that much, so-"  
  
"Iie, no woman could come up with that kind of plan, unless she had ties with some Ninja clan, which I doubt since her background has been checked over thoroughly." Kaoru glared at Kenshin  
  
"That doesn't mean she didn't do it!"  
  
"Drop it Kaoru"  
  
"Why? Do you have a thing for her?"  
  
Kenshin glared but couldn't help the small blush that tainted his cheeks. Kaoru's eyes narrowed even more, until only slits of sapphire could be seen.  
  
"Do not let your mind be clouded because she is a pretty face Kenshin" Kenshin's hand went to the hilt of his sword at her accusation.  
  
"Watch your tongue" he ground out, the air around them electrified with a hostile air.  
  
The shoji was opened and the doctor came in, oblivious to the glares of the couple inside.  
  
"So, how are you feeling miss?"  
  
Kaoru looked the man over suspiciously finding something wrong with the way he was towards her.  
  
"Fine" she said slowly, her eyes still trained on his movements. Kenshin also picked up on some sort of weird vibe that the man was giving off.  
  
"I'll give you an injection to help with the pain." Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she felt the spark in the man's aura.  
  
"I'll be alright, I can handle the pain." The doctor smiled thinly.  
  
"Really?" and he knelt down in front of her and poked her wound  
  
"HEY!" Kaoru yelled and she flinched back, trying to get away from the doctor, something really wasn't right about him. Kenshin had stood up and went to Kaoru's side and pulled her up by the back of her gi, his other hand tightly held onto his katana. The doctor eyed them for a moment.  
  
"We will leave now" Kenshin said, his voice icy and his eyes flashed amber. The doctor nodded his head.  
  
"The bill is one hundred Yen" Kaoru gasped at the amount and stepped forwards angrily. The Doctor used that moment of Kaoru's closeness to jab the needle into her arm and begin to pump the contents into her blood. Kenshin acted just as quickly and sliced the hand of the doctor off before running him through with his blade, his eyes a hard amber. He turned quickly to Kaoru whose legs were shaking badly and her hand was gripping at the syringe with wobbly hands. Kenshin swiftly took the needle out and placed it carefully in the folds of his gi. Kaoru fell forwards into Kenshin's embrace and held on as tightly as she could to him.  
  
"You know" her voice was thick and her eyelids were droopy, "I'm getting real sick of this...first I get beaten up and almost drowned, then I get impaled, and now..I get drugged. Why..me?" Kenshin said nothing and brushed her bangs from her head.  
  
"I'll find out," he said before he picked her up and cradled her against his chest once again. 'Now, where again did our doctor live?'  
  
~()~  
  
Katsura Kogorou rushed through the doors of Doctor Hikaya's Practise in a flurry, his eyes narrowed and a very intimidating aura surrounded him, he was not a happy man. Kenshin stood and bowed politely to his leader and allowed the older man to pull him aggressively towards him by the front of his gi.  
  
"You will tell me everything"  
  
Kenshin nodded and pulled himself slowly from Katsura's grasp.  
  
"She was attacked last night by an unknown ninja, I killed him, but before he died he impaled Kamiya with his sword. I then took her to the closest doctor and he fixed her up. Then this morning when he came for his payment he wanted to give her some kind of needle however both Kamiya and myself felt something off about him and before I could kill him he injected Kamiya with the substance that was in the syringe. Doctor Hikaya has informed me that it is a potent sedative and if he had injected Kamiya with it all then she would have died."  
  
"Do you know who is doing this?"  
  
"It is an inside job, that I know, and all men last night had Sake whereas I did not." Katsura stood there and looked closely at Kenshin.  
  
"This is the third time she has been injured while in your presence," he accused "if I find out you had any knowledge that you are withholding from me I will stop at nothing to have you killed, do you understand me?" Kenshin nodded his head, his eyes flashing amber. "How is she?" Kenshin looked up when doctor Hikaya walked in and bowed to Katsura.  
  
"She will be fine, I have resewn her wound to her shoulder and put a more potent salve on her older wounds, she will be fine within the week, though, I am not sure if she will be able to use her sword again, it will be too heavy for the injury. Can she use her left hand?" Both Kenshin and Katsura looked at one another then shook their heads. "Then I am afraid that she will not fight again."  
  
"Excuse me, but don't think that a stupid injury will stop me from using the Kamiya Kassin Ryuu to protect people" all three men turned to look at Kaoru who was leaning against the wall for support, her eyes still slightly glazed over with sleep.  
  
"You should be resting miss Kamiya" the doctor tsked while going over to her to put her back to bed. Kaoru complained slightly but gave in as her father gave her a stern look.  
  
Once the shoji had closed Katsura turned back to Himura.  
  
"I have an assignment for you that will take you a few days, your information will come to you as it usually does." Batousai nodded his head and he turned his amber eyes to the shoji once again as he heard a crash and then the feminine yell of Kaoru, Katsura shook his head and dragged a hand through his hair. "You are dismissed" Kenshin bowed and stalked from the room.  
  
'I don't understand why he thought I had something to do with Kaoru's injuries, yes I know I was supposed to protect her, but what if it wasn't me looking after her, she would be dead already, I am not trying to kill her.' He glared back at the doctor's practise his hand going to his remaining katana in reflex. 'I would hurt her, I couldn't.' frowning at himself he continued on his way back to the Ishin Shishi inn 'and what did she mean by not letting my mind be clouded? It hasn't has it? Iie, I would never allow that to happen, never.' Kenshin stormed through the doors of the inn and brushed passed Tomoe who looked at him with a small smile.  
  
"Himura-sama, where were you last night?" Kenshin turned to her, his eyes cold and searching.  
  
"Why?" Tomoe lowered her eyes and looked up at him through her bangs.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you" she said and allowed a small sultry smile to grace her lips. Kenshin frowned deeper, as he realised exactly what Kaoru had been saying, he watched as Tomoe walked closer to him, and knew that before the warning from Kaoru he would have stood there and probably smiled like an idiot as the scent of white plums overpowered him, now however he could feel the underlying tones of hatred and scorn in Tomoe's aura as she neared him. Kenshin stepped back.  
  
"Then speak" Tomoe frowned slightly 'what is going on?'  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"  
  
"Iie" he said and turned to go, Tomoe gripped his arm slightly to stop him "take your hands from me" he growled out, his senses knowing that the hold Tomoe had on him was a slight threat.  
  
"Where is miss Kaoru?" she asked innocently, while the spike of violence in her aura alarmed Kenshin.  
  
"..." 'So Kaoru was right, or to a point, Tomoe doesn't like her at all, but I wonder why, maybe she feels jealous? No, then why would she try and threaten me...' Kenshin roughly pulled his gi away from Tomoe's grasp and continued towards his room to think.  
  
Tomoe glared at Batousai's back 'I will get that Kaoru, she is stopping my chances of revenge, I tried to warn her, I didn't want to kill anyone other then Batousai, but, a girls got to do what a girls got to do.' Smiling at the men that walked passed her Tomoe continued with the laundry, she had easily gotten rid of the men who had hired the Ninja by her ties with Iizuka, all she needed now was a Batousai free plan to kill the Tanuki girl.  
  
~()~  
  
Her father had left saying he would get Iizuka and someone else to come and pick her up, since it was only a short walk from the Doctors to the Inn Katsura thought that the less men seen with a lone girl the better. Kaoru pulled her gi on and tucked it into her new grey Hakama, her Sakabatou tied to her right side so that she could use it with her left hand. 'I wonder where Kenshin is..I thought that Otou-san would send him to get me, but I don't think Kenshin is in Otou-san's good books at the moment.  
  
There was a polite knock on the Shoji and she pulled it open to see Iizuka's ugly face. Kaoru withheld her grimace and stepped out.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her while looking over at where the other man stood, Kaoru hadn't seen him before, but didn't worry about it, soon she'd be back in the comfort of her own home.  
  
"Hai" Iizuka then walked out in front of her while the new man walked behind. Kaoru felt slightly odd, as if something again wasn't right. 'Oh please, don't let there be another attack on me.' Iizuka led then down an alleyway and continued forwards, his pace quickening, now Kaoru knew something was wrong, everything was getting slightly darker and the houses looked to be abandoned. Kaoru looked up to find that Iizuka had vanished. Cursing Kaoru spun around to face the new man to find he had a katana out in front of him and was in a battle stance.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, her eyebrow raised and her left hand going to her Sakabatou  
  
"My job" and then he lunged at her, Kaoru glared and pulled her Sakabatou out and held it in front of her.  
  
~()~  
  
A little ways away sat one of the Yaminobu Ninja's, he face in a frown. Iizuka and that lady to come and kill the little girl who was fighting very poorly had hired him. He had been told that his brothers attempt on her life the night before had failed, but he could see that the little girl would forever hold that scar on her body, as he could tell she was usually a right hander.  
  
He held no grudge against the little girl, he had seen her around before and she looked so very lively, and he hated to kill the young ones. Sighing he knew that he would have to relieve the other man of killing the girl. Standing the Ninja jumped down from the roof he was on and landed in between the girl and the man. He held out his sword and stood, watching the girls amazing blue eyes. She glared at the new arrival with such loathing that the ninja chuckled.  
  
"Have you come to kill me too?" she asked, holding her Sakabatou out in front of her, ready to defend herself. The Ninja nodded his head and then lunged at her. Kaoru knew that she couldn't hold up for much longer, she was still recovering from the sleeping drug, and she was sore all over. She did not notice when her hand twitched and switched the side of the blade, nor did she notice that her body reacted all on its own, all she was thinking was that she was tired of fighting to save herself. Her body ducked under the much larger man and turned to the side to dodge the blade of the ninja's sword and her left hand angled upwards to the mans stomach. Kaoru was just as surprised as the ninja when her sword continued on its way through the mans flesh and out the other side of his body. Blood rained over her small figure and she looked up at the older man who was staring into her blue eyes.  
  
He knew that he hadn't wanted to kill the little girl and he knew that was the reason why she had gotten passed his defences, he felt absolute sorrow as her large blue eyes teared up and he realised that this must have been her first kill. He dropped his katana and cradled her small face in his large hand.  
  
"Its alright-"  
  
"Gomen, gomen ne, I-"  
  
"Shh, little koneko" the ninja was about to say more when his eyes narrowed and he pushed Kaoru out of the way, pulled her Sakabatou from his wound and killed the other man who had been charging at Kaoru. The Ninja flicked the blood from the Sakabatou and turned to look at the little girl. "Go home koneko, go home" Kaoru looked down at her hands, blood dripped from then, dark and red, her breathing went shallow and she stayed where she was. The ninja was slowly loosing his life, but he wanted the little girl to get away before that Iizuka man came back to see if he had done the job.  
  
He bent painfully down and picked the small girl up to stand on her feet, and then he gave her the sword that had mortally wounded him before giving her a nudge in the direction of the main streets.  
  
"Hurry home and don't stop, you did nothing wrong" the ninja's voice was a hoarse whisper and Kaoru sniffed, her blue eyes were on his.  
  
"May I know your name?" she asked in a soft whisper. The ninja smiled down at her and brushed her bloodied bangs from her face.  
  
"Zenrai Jitsoyu" he said and then again pushed the girl, she complied this time and quickly ran from the alleyway. The ninja sighed and sat down on the ground, his lifeblood still flowing from him, and he closed his eyes, seeing the beautiful blood covered little Koneko with the tearful eyes. He smiled one last time as his spirit left him.  
  
~()~  
  
Kaoru stumbled inside the gate of the Ishin Shishi inn her sight blurred from her tears; the only person in her mind was the red haired Hitokiri, her friend. He was there, on the porch as he usually was when he didn't have anything else to do. She watched as he stood abruptly and hurried over to her.  
  
"Are you hurt? Where? What happened? Who did this?" at any other time Kaoru would have been amused with his questioning, but not right now. She lunged into his arms and wept like there was no tomorrow, her soul felt so black, so tainted with blood, she had done something she had vowed never to do in her life..  
  
"I killed this day," she whispered into his neck and she felt his hold on her tighten. Kaoru looked up at him and saw the steely look on his face; he pulled out of her hug and gripped her arm gently before bringing her over to the well. Kaoru stood with glazed eyes as he hulled the water into the bucket and then dumped its contents on top of her head, allowing the water to start washing the blood away. She looked up at the angry amber eyed young man before her "it wont wash my soul" she whispered, her eyes haunted. Batousai stopped and looked at her, his entire being was in a rage 'Iizuka and Utario were supposed to have kept her safe, I will not forgive them for making Kaoru kill, they tainted her soul,' he was just so angry, he knew what killing could do to a person.  
  
"No, it will not" he sighed and brushed the water off of her face, his hand coming back covered in blood. She looked up at him, her blue eyes dull and unseeing.  
  
"His name was Zenrai, I killed him and he saved me. Why?" her voice was so anguished that it tore at Batousai. He put the bucket filled with water onto to side of the well and pulled Kaoru into his arms, he had never comforted another before this girl,  
  
"I do not know Kaoru, I-"  
  
"How can you live with yourself? With this feeling? It's eating at me Kenshin, I did something unforgivable, I killed a man." Kenshin gripped Kaoru's chin and lifted it up to look him right in the eyes. Sapphire clashed with amber  
  
"I live one day at a time, you must live for all those you have killed, live their life Kaoru, that is all you can do" she pushed away from him  
  
"You are hitokiri, how can you talk about living when every night you could die!" Kenshin looked at her sadly  
  
"That is life Kaoru, we are in a war, everyone must die" Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"I will live, but you must live as well, to help me" her voice was a whisper but there was such command in her voice that Kenshin could not deny her this. He nodded his head.  
  
"I will live, but you must live as well..to help...me" Kaoru smiled through the thinned blood at his promise to her with her own words, they would live together, as friends, to give each other the strength they needed to get through this war alive. She lent forwards and hugged him and closed her eyes to try and rid her mind of the blood that still caked her body.  
  
"Together" she whispered.  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: ahh, strong friendship has been established, excellent, now on to the romance!!!! Yay! Oooh Kenshin is getting suspicious of Tomoe and Iizuka, hehehe, I wonder if he will find out..  
  
Read through by Kami, you can again kill her if need be.  
  
Kami: ooooohhhhhh. So its back to killing me again is it? Man you are so mean. Hey and you made more spelling mistakes than usual I might add.oooooo yay! K&K romance soon! They are so cute together! :] 


	9. Shinsen Gumi

Disclaimer:  
  
Sujakata: Ok, well hmm, I wonder if I own Rk yet..  
  
Joshima: um, no..  
  
Sujakata: well why not?  
  
Joshima: cause your not Japanese?  
  
Sujakata *scowls* like that has anything to do with it! Grr  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
I would put all your names down, but for some strange reason all of you are xing@fanfiction.net So I would like to thank you all for your reviews, and once I get your names, I'll do the thing, yeah. Hmm. Ok well enjoy this chapter *looks around confused*  
  
Jason M Lee- *anime drops* well I feel like the biggest baka in the entire world :D I laughed my head off, put it back on and laughed it off again when I read your review. Love to know when I make idiotic mistakes, as you can probably tell I know nothing about Japanese culture (well I do a little) and all that stuff :D so, um yeah, cant change the fact that its in my fic now cause then it would change the rest of the course or what is going to happen. *sweat drops* it must be hard knowing all this stuff and then reading peoples fics and going Duh that's not right, baka! Hahahaha, well all I can say is oops! And hopefully you don't get put off by all my blunderings in the dark :D  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Sacred Sword  
  
Chapter Eight: Shinsen gumi  
  
~()~  
  
"Together" she whispered.  
  
~()~  
  
Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto  
  
Ishin Shishi inn  
  
It was a few days later that Kaoru got to even get a glimpse at her newly acquired friend, he had been sent on another mission, and although she understood why he had to do it, she still felt that it was unfair to rest the weight of most of the Ishin Shishi's plans on Kenshin's shoulders. He had been stalking from his room in an angry and quite flustered huff, and Kaoru watched him with wide blue eyes 'what's wrong with him?' and that was when she saw the satisfied smirk on Tomoe's face as she sauntered out of Kenshin's room after him, and adjusted her kimono that was falling down her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru's heart stopped at what that scene implied, she didn't know why, but she felt an incomprehensible ache in her chest at the thought of Kenshin and Tomoe together. Kaoru watched as Tomoe walked past, her smirk still in place and she noticed the distinct ruffled appearance of the usually well kept woman. 'this means that he didn't take my advise, and..Iie, I refuse to believe that Kenshin is like every other man in this place, he wouldn't have..would he?' she stood there rooted to the spot contemplating over whether Kenshin would lye with Tomoe or not. 'why don't I just go and ask him?' the thought was brushed immediately away, she didn't think she could stand to concretely now if Kenshin felt that way towards Tomoe.  
  
'Why do I care? Yes he is my friend, but he can do what he likes..there is no reason for me to feel so sick at the thought of him being with another woman. I'm still a child, I..damn it there is no denying it Kaoru, you like him!' Kaoru's eyes narrowed 'I like him, more then just as a friend..Kuso.' Kaoru brushed her bangs from her face viciously 'I shouldn't have these thoughts, he's a Hitokiri, I shouldn't think of feeling this way towards any man..but I cant help it.' Kaoru winced at her whining thoughts and turned to follow Tomoe, intent on finding out what really happened by doing some spying.  
  
~()~  
  
"They suspect something, she's gotten past everything, the slippery little Tanuki." Kaoru held her breath as she heard Tomoe complain to someone, who that someone was she wasn't too sure, but she stayed there, leaning against a support beam.  
  
"It will only be a matter of time, we'll have to start off with the man, then we'll figure it out from there..-" there was some contemplating silence and Kaoru's eyes widened as she realised who it was that was speaking 'Iizuka, that snake, I knew he had something to do with this.' Iizuka was speaking again and Kaoru cursed herself for not listening "-with the boy?" there was a womanly chuckle  
  
"Just fine, although he almost chopped off my head, he didn't completely shun me, I got in nice and close for a while, but not long enough...he's been watching me too, I'll have to be more careful," There was a grunt of agreement, and Kaoru quickly ran away from her hiding place 'this doesn't sound good at all. I have to tell someone.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kaoru turned around to come face to face with Tomoe.  
  
"eh.yes?" she asked, her eyebrow rose, she trued to still her slightly shaking hand, hoping that she hadn't been caught spying.  
  
"hmmm, how are you?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed in confusion  
  
"fine, why?" a soft look came over Tomoe's face  
  
"you got hurt? Again? You poor dear" Kaoru tried to find any malice behind her words but found non, and the woman's aura was soft and placid, nothing vicious about it now.  
  
"I-its alright" Tomoe smiled and gently caressed the confused girls cheek.  
  
"you know, I think the reason your being hurt so much is because everyone thinks your Batousai's woman. He really should look after you more, don't you think?" Kaoru frowned  
  
"I can take care of myself." She insisted, her hands clenched at the thought that people thought she couldn't take care of herself.  
  
"you can?"  
  
"hai"  
  
"oh, that's wonderful, you see, I have to go to the market but I have so much work to do, and well I don't want to ask those blundering idiots to go for me, so..i was wondering, could you go for me?" Kaoru was suspicious now, firstly she had heard Tomoe talking with Iizuka, and now the girl was being nice to her, it didn't make sense, but she could feel no veiled emotions coming from her. Kaoru nodded her head, eager to get away from the confusion. Tomoe smiled disarmingly at the younger girl "oh thankyou so much dear."  
  
Tomoe pulled a list and a bag of Yen from the folds of her Kimono and handed it over to Kaoru 'what am I doing? Well, I'll show Otou-san and Kenshin that I can take care of myself.' She smiled and headed out of the inn without a backwards glance.  
  
Tomoe smiled slightly 'now all I have to do is send Batousai after her, and then tell Iizuka that phase one has been completed of this little incursion.'  
  
~()~  
  
"Himura-sama, I-I asked Kamiya-san to go on an errand for me, but, I t- thought that she'd take someone with her, she..she left by herself, just now.." Tomoe hid the smile as she watched the young Hitokiri, his eyes always held that amber hue, but when she mentioned the fact that the Tanuki has left by herself, and could possibly be in danger the slight amber went full throttle and his eyes blazed.  
  
"Arigatou" he replied in his cold and slightly detached voice. Tomoe bowed to him, her bangs hiding the mirth that was shining in her dark eyes.  
  
Kenshin cursed the stupid girl in his head 'what is she thinking? That baka, and what will Katsura-sama say about this?' shaking his head he rushed out the doors of the inn and quickly dodged the person coming through the door.  
  
"where are you going in such a hurry?" Kenshin skidded to a stop to see Iizuka standing there, watching him in amusement. Batousai glared and continued on his way, not bothering to reply to the man, he didn't trust him now, not after what had happened to Kaoru. 'she is like me now, stained with blood because of the actions of others, however, her heart is still pure, whereas mine is not, and I will protect her from becoming what I am.' Batousai groaned 'why am I being like this? Why is she so important to me, yes she is a friend, my only friend, but I don't see others feeling this way about their friends.'  
  
Sighing in frustration Batousai searched the crowds of people for the familiar head of Kaoru, he found her, standing near the fruit and picking each one up and giving them a firm squeeze while the shop handler was yelling at her to stop touching his wears.  
  
"well how am I supposed to know if its fresh unless I touch it?" her angry voice reached his ears and Batousai calmed down slightly, she always seemed to do that to him.  
  
"I can assure you my wares are always fresh."  
  
"Well I don't know that for su-"  
  
"-Kaoru, get over here now!" Batousai called, his eyes narrowed as he watched her roll her eyes and walk over to him.  
  
"yes? What do I owe the pleasure of having you follow me?"  
  
Kenshin's frown deepened "you-"  
  
"-really, with all that frowning your going to get wrinkles, plus I reckon you'd look better if you smiled" Kaoru interrupted with a small smile of her own. Kenshin growled.  
  
"do you have a death wish? Walking around by yourself when your injured?" Kaoru glared  
  
"I can take care of myself, I-"  
  
"oh really? Then why is it that you have to use your left arm now? Why is it that I had to save you from drowning, why is it-"  
  
"-I never asked you to do that" she yelled, tears threatening to fall 'I know I'm useless, does he have to throw it in my face, make it so known?' Kenshin's eyes narrowed  
  
"stop that!" his face was a mixture between annoyance and worry, something Kaoru found rather interesting 'he never shows any emotion around anyone but myself..heh'  
  
"I-"  
  
"HEY!! SOMETHINGS BURNING" the shout stopped Kaoru and she glared at the man -what's with the interruptions when I speak?' she turned her face to where the man and most of the crowd were looking and she felt her heart stop..the smoke was coming from the direction of the inn..  
  
"Otou-san" she whispered and she ran, pushing people out of her way, 'no, not again, I wont lose another one..I WONT!'  
  
Kenshin stood there, eyes transfixed on the smoke for a few moments 'is it just s coincidence that Kaoru and myself are out of the inn when this happens just moments after we leave?' then he realised that Kaoru was no longer next to him and he cursed himself again, and took after her, his swords clanging at his side.  
  
He was avoiding as many people as possible and almost ran straight into Kaoru's back, she had run from the crowded main street into one of the side alleys and stopped dead in her tracks. Kenshin skipped around her to stand in front. There, in all their fighting glory stood a troupe of Shinsen gumi.  
  
Kaoru glared "move aside" her voice wavered, she would not be deterred from her course, she would not be slowed down. Her eyes narrowed and went from their usual bright blue to a raging grey. "NOW" her voice echoed off the strangely silent street, the men, dressed in blue, watched the young girl and boy, their hands on their swords.  
  
Saitou Hajime stalked forwards, he couldn't believe his luck, the Batousai, right there in the flesh, ready to be killed. The girl was of no consequence, she would either be frightened off or killed.  
  
Kaoru's left hand went to the hilt of her sword. "I will not be swayed" her voice was a deadly whisper and Kenshin started, Kaoru's whole entire form was tense and ready, her eyes eerily glowed and her aura was deathly still.  
  
"leave child" the grating voice of Saitou rang out, Kaoru however was not listening, she continued to walk forwards, making all Shinsen gumi take a battle stance. Kaoru's eyes were trained on Saitou.  
  
"clear my path" she said, and Kenshin's eyes slowly changed back to amber, he would not allow anyone to harm his friend. Saitou calmly unsheathed his sword, 'she dies' he moved forwards and before Batousai could react was upon Kaoru. She deflected the blow to her midsection and continued to counteract against the blows Saitou dealt. Batousai raged, 'do not touch what is mine.' He charged forwards and slashed though the other Shinsen gumi who thought that they could stop the legendary Batousai from reaching his target, others moved tactfully aside.  
  
Saitou's blade sliced through the air and went for Kaoru's unprotected left shoulder, ready to pierce through her skin, but another blade blocked his. The clang of metal against metal reverberated through the side alley. Batousai bared his teeth at Saitou and the two sprung away from each other, Batousai gripped Kaoru and pulled her behind him, Kaoru's eyes still stayed grey and she stood at Batousai's side.  
  
"go ahead, I will not be long" Batousai commanded, Kaoru nodded her head and sprinted away from the fight that was about to take place between Hitokiri and Keikan.  
  
~()~  
  
Kaoru's eyes dimmed back to their original colour and her ears picked up the sound of her feet against the ground pounding closer to her destination. Her breath came in short sharp gasps, her Sakabatou slapping against her thigh. The sound of someone following brought her attention away from the street. She glanced behind and saw the familiar tuft of red, a feeling of warmth flowed through her body, which she ignored. The hitokiri caught easily up to Kaoru and matched his pace with hers, eyes still glowing amber.  
  
"your cut" Kaoru panted, and wiped a hand across her forehead.  
  
"..." they turned the corner and came to a complete halt. There where the Ishin Shishi inn once stood was now a pile of wood blazing, the heat weaved its way through the air and blasted Kaoru and Kenshin, all around people stood, some with buckets of water to try and put the fire out, others just watching. Kenshin noticed many Ishin Shishi members standing about with wide eyes.  
  
Kaoru looked around, trying to find a familiar face...Iizuka.  
  
"where is Katsura?" she asked when she made it over to him, she saw the spike in his aura before it became neutral.  
  
"he's still inside" he said, voice monotone. Kaoru shook her head  
  
"I don't believe you" she ground out, eyes narrowed. Iizuka's aura swirled in anger and something else which Kaoru couldn't define.  
  
"everyone else got out except for him, we haven't seen him.."  
  
"NO!" Kaoru's scream quietened everyone and she rushed forwards, tears falling down her face and leaving a sparkling trail. 'no..not again.' She rushed forwards, intent on searching for him herself. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her small frame and held her back.  
  
"NO, LEAVE ME, let me GO! LET.ME.GO!" she struggled, kicked out and scratched at the person but their hold didn't lesson. Kaoru turned her head to the side and saw who held her..Kenshin. "onegai, let me go" he shook his head and pulled her closer, Kaoru pushed away from him, trying to wriggled out of his hold. "OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN DON'T LEAVE ME! ONEGAI...don't leave me" she collapsed then, and Kenshin had no choice but to kneel down. He turned the sobbing Kaoru in his arms and pulled her tighter against him. She pounded against his chest still crying out for her father and Kenshin's heart broke with hers.  
  
Kenshin looked over to see Iizuka smiling grimly, and he also noticed that Tomoe wasn't that far away, both watching the flames. The girl in his arms was shaking still , her tears leaving a wet trail down his chest, and her small delicate hands were clenched in his blood soaked gi. Kenshin felt his protectiveness coming over him, seeping in his blood as he watched the broken girl he held tightly in his arms. She looked up at him then, capturing his gaze with her shimmering blue eyes. Her lips quivering and their movement seizing his gaze as she whispered "your all I have left" before she slumped against him.  
  
Kenshin clenched his eyes shut, 'your all I've ever had' he thought as he lifted her prone form in his arms.  
  
"hey where are you going?" Iizuka asked, Kenshin turned to look at him.  
  
"the safe house"  
  
"oh" Iizuka watched the Batousai carry off the Tanuki and smirked, 'phase two of killing Batousai has been completed, even if the person killed wasn't the one we originally hoped for, it will do nicely.' Iizuka looked over at Tomoe and smiled at her, she nodded her head in acknowledgment and turned with Iizuka to follow Batousai and his woman to their new location.  
  
'phase three is set in motion,'  
  
~()~  
  
Sujakata: ok IM confused hehehe, well not really, I know exactly why they killed off Katsura, should I tell them Kami?  
  
Read through by Kami, beat her up if there are any mistakes, flame throwers are banned and so are matches.  
  
Kami: hmmm... I'm not so sure if you should tell them just yet. Unless they are all dying to know then by all means go ahead. Ooooo Tomoe and Iizuka.. the evil duo. Oh how I wonder what there next phase is???????? Oh and why do you keep telling them to beat me up if YOU'RE the one making all the mistakes????? Seriously ::sigh:: you should be thanking me! At least I try and fix up your story so it makes sense. Oooooo and thankyou for the birthday wishes! I had a great day :P  
  
Sujakata: *pouts* I just write the thing, YOU do all the checking :D hehehe, ok, well if a lot of you want to know, then I'll tell you next chapter, because it might not be explained in detail in this fic! 


	10. Lost

**Disclaimer: **

_Sujakata_: If I owned RK do you think I would be writing fanfics? Hell no, I'd be flippin MAKING MORE RK ANIME!!!!!

**Joshima**: *looks at Sujakata with a superior look* well technically if you owned Rurouni Kenshin then you would probably be too bust doing anything remotely relaxing as writing a fiction. Plus you wouldn't be making all these mistakes in you fics.

_Sujakata_: *death glares* HEY! At least I'm trying, what are you doing?

Kami: maa maa you two, stop your bickering and hurry it up!

_Sujakata_: RIGHT!

**SHOUT OUTS**

Its only short  IAM BUSY!!!!! Though I love you all in a non sexual manner

Sandy, Chitchat, Val, Aya Komiyama, Isis 13, marstanuki, Kriska, camila

Special thanks to 

Jason M. Lee- for your wonderful wisdom, and for still reading my rather dodgy effort at preciseness mwhahaha

Ewunia- for the whole stabbing technique thing hahahaha 

By Sujakata

**Sacred Sword**

Chapter Nine: Lost

~()~

'Phase three is set in motion,'

~()~

**Bakumatsu 1864 Japan, Kyoto**

**Kyowasa Safe House**

Tears, pain, loss, and anger, these four emotions battled inside Kaoru as she lay huddled into a ball in the middle of the futon. Kenshin sat a little bit away from her, eyes sharp and watchful, but she could feel his uneasiness with her crying, she knew he didn't really understand it, didn't know how much is actually hurt her to have one father killed, then know she would have a new one and then he was taken away from her as well. 'Am I that unworthy of family?' he heart shattered again and fresh sobs took her body. 

Kenshin sat meditating, his fight with Saitou was still fresh in his mind

_~()~FB~()~_

He had seen Saitou ready to slice up Kaoru and an immediate rage came over him, lunging forwards he stopped Saitou and ordered Kaoru to continue on without him, he had to get past the Shinsen Gumi as quickly as possible. Saitou glared at him and Kenshin smirked, running forwards Hitokiri slipped underneath the Keikan and moved forwards quickly, knocking over some of the Shinsen Gumi, killing others and he continued to run, he had to get to Kaoru. 

_~()~EFB~()~_

'Was I a coward for running away from a fight? No, the fight would have continued for far too long and Kaoru might have rushed into the burning house. I will fight them another day.' 

Kenshin sat there, not really knowing what to do about Kaoru, his mind was not as clear as it usually was, 'now what are we going to do? Katsura is gone, who will lead us now?' he looked over at the trembling form of Kaoru and his eyes softened, he had found himself becoming dangerously attached to her lately, almost possessive at some points and sometimes she took over his mind, her image, her scent, everything. He growled under his breath as he felt Iizuka's aura come close to Kaoru's room, he stood and pulled his own aura back inside himself to mask his presence. He didn't trust Iizuka anymore, an old saying that his master had once told him sprang into his mind 'keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer' Kenshin nodded his head 'yes, this is what I am doing, whoever it is will not do something dangerous while they are close to her, it would put their life in danger.' 

The shoji opened at the slim figure of Iizuka slipped in, Kenshin could see the shift in his eyes, the way the man looked around, trying to see into the shadows, then his attention went straight to Kaoru, his eyes gleamed with something Kenshin had seen in many men, lust.....for blood. Batousai's hand went immediately to the hilt of one of his swords and kept it their, his stance sliding down and ready to pounce.  Iizuka continued towards Kaoru's small form that was still shaking with her tears, the older man knelt quietly next to her and smirked.

"Poor, poor little girl, its sad isn't it?" Kaoru stopped shaking and looked up at Iizuka with tear filled eyes.

"What?" Iizuka patted her head gently 

"That your father died" Kaoru's sharp intake of breath hid Kenshin's small grunt of surprise.

"H-how did you know?" her voice was breathy

Iizuka chuckled "I know a lot of things, however, it won't matter to you...." Iizuka's voice trailed off and he searched the room once again.

"Why wont it?" Kaoru was now sitting up and clutching the blanket to her chest, her instincts telling her to get out of there and quick.

"Because-" and here Iizuka gripped Kaoru's chin painfully "-I'm going to kill you" and with amazing speed he flicked out a dagger and brought it into a downward stroke that would plunge into her broken heart, Kenshin how ever had moved quicker then Iizuka and was now towering over the crouched man and the shaking form of Kaoru. 

"You" Kenshin growled, his sword poised, ready to kill. Iizuka grinned at Kenshin.

"Do you want to know who else wants her dead?" he asked, trying to stall for time, thinking of ways to get away from the enraged Batousai. He cursed his luck at not being able to sense that he was even in the room. Batousai pressed the tip of his katana at Iizuka's jugular and waited. Iizuka began to sweat; this wasn't how it was supposed to work out. 'Well if I'm going to die, might as well bring that little bi-' "ack" Iizuka clutched at his neck and felt the protruding dagger. He glared and looked up at the startled Batousai "to.......m.......ahhh" 

Iizuka slumped forward, dead, Kenshin glared and kicked the dead body away before he grabbed Kaoru by the arm painfully and pulled her quickly to the safety of his arms 'tom? Tomah?....Tomoe?' Kenshin glared and pulled Kaoru closer to his body. The feel of her small form pressed against him sent tingles all through his body, and he was acutely aware of everywhere their bodies touched. He shifted slightly and felt her thigh brush against him and he felt himself growing warmer. He glanced down at Kaoru but she was still looking at the body of Iizuka and hadn't noticed his sudden arousal. 

Kenshin cursed his body for reacting that way with Kaoru, but his mind lost all thought when she turned her big blue eyes on him, staring into his intense amber eyes. 

"Kenshin?" she whispered, and he almost moaned at the sound of his name on her lips, his eyes instantly locked onto her mouth, tracing the curves of the pink moist lips, and watched as her tongue poked out to wet them, he could feel his breath come harder 'no, I cant do this. Not now!' he turned away from Kaoru and stared at the wall, trying to regain his breath. 

"Hn" Kaoru smiled slightly at the response.

"Why does everyone want to kill me? What did I do?" Kenshin's eyes glowed ethereal amber as he stared down at her.

"Because of who you are, and who you are with" she took this in and nodded her head, shivering she pushed herself closer to Kenshin for warmth, it wasn't her physically form that was cold, but her soul, her heart and soul were cold, and he was all she had. Kenshin closed his eyes tighter and forced the images that were pushing at him away. 

"Kenshin?"

"H-hai?" Kaoru turned her watery eyes up

"I-I'm lost, I don't know what I'm doing." Kenshin caressed her face gently with a calloused hand.

"You will, come, rest" he brought her back to the futon, and tried to get her to lye down, but she refused to let go of his gi. Sighing and hoping she wouldn't find out about his...manliness he lay down next to her and pulled her close. Kaoru smiled gently and curled into him, her eyes closing and her breathing slowly went deeper. Kenshin shook his head at her and once he was sure she was asleep he quickly got out of her hold and picked up the dead body of Iizuka and placed him unceremoniously outside of his and Kaoru's room. Then taking a good look around the halls and making sure no one was there, especially Tomoe, Kenshin went back inside and closed the shoji.

Rather then putting himself through torture, Kenshin sat across the room from Kaoru and decided to mediate on his feelings for her. 'She is attractive, every man knows that, I've seen the way they look at her, those ahou's, if they try anything I'll slit their throats.' Kenshin opened his eyes and groaned, he was getting violent for no reason. 'Why do I feel this way? Is it my hormones? Then why don't I feel this way when I'm around every other female? I only get this way around Kaoru; she's somehow captured me, made me want to be near her. I, feel deeply for her, she understands my pain every time I have to kill, she understands me.' 

Kenshin sighed and looked over at the sleeping form of Kaoru, standing up he walked over to her and knelt beside her head. Hesitantly he ran his fingers through her unbound obsidian locks, a slight blue tinge to it, the silky softness of her hair pulled at him to touch even more of her. Giving in to that desire Kenshin ran his fingers over the contours of her face, exploring, mesmerising, she was so soft, and he wanted more. Bending down over her he pressed his lips lightly to hers, tasting her, taking in her scent. He was about to do it again when he felt a very familiar aura. Sitting up straight he glanced around. 'Where is it coming from?' 

Getting up and placing a hand to the hilt of one of his katana's. He closed his eyes and stretched out his senses, trying to figure out who it was.....then the answer came screaming back at him

Katsura, he was alive. 

~()~

_Sujakata_: ***sweat drops*** I'm so upset that everyone knew he wasn't dead. Although I suppose it was pretty obvious. I know this was short, but I couldn't help it, Hell, I'm trying to do five things at once. Hehehe, oops! Lots of K+K in this chapter, although nothing really too much. 

Read through by Kami, you may use hot pokers if you want :D

**Joshima**: what is the point in this senseless violence?

_Sujakata_: ***raises an eyebrow*** do you really have to ask?

**Joshima**: ***blows his bangs from his face*** I don't want to know

Kami: hey! I wanna know. And what's this stuff about  hot pokers? Ummm……you're not really gonna use them on me are you?

And why does all the bad stuff happen to me? ***pointedly stares at Joshima***

**Joshima**: That's because I am the sophisticated one, you on the other hand just read through the fiction, so HAH! Suffer in your bra!

_Sujakata_: umm….what? pft ***rolls eyes*** ok, hmm, hopefully the next update comes out soon ***looks strangely at Kami and Joshima***

Kami: why YOU!!!!!! ***pounces on Joshima and starts rolling around on the floor***

_Sujakata_: now girls, stop your fighting

**Joshima**: I am NOT A GIRL! ***punches Sujakata in the face***

Kami: we'll be right back ***joins the fray***


End file.
